Dancing Dragons
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: Kagome’s running away from a twisted family that’s trying to sell her. InuYasha's trying to shake a girl loose. What happens when girls go psycho and the guy falls in love? IYK SM Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 1-

Summary: Kagome's running away from a twisted family that's trying to sell her. InuYasha's trying to forget his awful past with mixed feelings. Can they take the tension once Inu takes Kagome in?

"When there is a hill to climb, don't think waiting will make it any easier."

-Unknown

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I sighed, feeling the dirty air leave my body slowly. Looking down upon the population of Tokyo, Japan. I couldn't help but feel the growing jealousy inside of me. Why did they have homes, families, and love? Why did they have freedom when I lived locked up as a type of slave? No doubt Kami worked in strange ways.

"Kagome you dirty whore! Where the hell are you!"

That evil shrill voice. I knew it all too well. Maya seemed to be dedicated to making my life living hell. She was terror with heels. Although I'd never been out of the small apartment I knew she couldn't dress. Combining red pumps with green shorts and a pink long-sleeve top could never be thought of as attractive, right?

I saw her enormous body squeeze through the door that led to the rooftop. Her eyes widened and she opted to scream from her current position. If I knew one thing it was that she feared heights with a passion.

"Kagome, you underhanded bastard! Get your ass over here this instant!"

I looked back down to the crowded side walk. Spotting a small blond girl of about five I questioned her silently.

'Why are you so happy?'

Then I saw her jump into an older man's arms with a wide smile. I smiled too at the simple joy they both experienced before my eyes.

"That's it you overgrown bitch!"

Maya completely forgot about her fear of heights as she ran towards me. Her hands seized my hair in a death grip and pulled me away from the edge. I screamed out in pain and she, surprisingly, let go. She seemed to hesitate before firmly grabbing hold of a broomstick that lay on the ground next to her feet. My eyes widened and all air left my lungs.

She lifted it and swung it at my ribs then brought it down on my back. The gravel met with my skin and I could taste metallic blood in my mouth. My vision seemed to give out on me for a minute. Not being fed for a week could do that to you. I felt old wounds reopen and start to bleed. I could barely register the pain as she brought the stick down on my thighs.

"Maya! You'll kill her!"

It was dangerous, I knew, to faint with these people around me, but my body gave out on me. I lost consciousness as the broomstick fell to the ground beside me.

'Thank Kami… No more… For now.'

* * *

The dull throbbing of pain coming from my spine woke me up later on. I could clearly hear the faint sound of an engine; of running cars. Sounds of life I had yet to hear and see up close. A murmur near me kept me quiet and still. A male voice was speaking in a hushed tone to me, or so it seemed.

"When I bought you I never imagined they'd beat you as a farewell!"

He paused taking in an unsteady breath.

"Sweet Kami took his time making your precious body," he said slowly.

I noticed the heavy tinge of lust in his voice and shuddered. He must've taken it as my being cold when the air on my body became warm.

"Your luscious curves… Those scrumptious lips so temptingly red. Your silky hair is begging my hands to grip it and… and…"

I opened my eyes, to his surprise and dismay, and looked at him. He was a small man, balding with age, with evil beady eyes. I questioned his sanity for I was dirty and hadn't had a bath in weeks.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

He licked his lips agitatedly and tried to get closer to me.

"In my limousine."

I groaned in frustration at his ignorance. I could tell I was in a car. I wanted to know where I was going, who I was with, and why.

"Where am I going? I have bloody rights," I said painfully aware of my wounds' slow progress in healing.

"You're a present for my boss, Naraku."

He eyed my body appreciatively. Again I couldn't help but shudder under his intense gaze.

"Hands off the 'gift' bastard," I muttered indignantly.

The limousine came to a halt and the man left me alone in the limousine. I spied the driver guarding the door and rubbed my thighs to ease the pain. I looked around and spotted the window connecting the driver to the passenger open. I smiled and carefully climbed into the driver's seat. I'd never been in a car, much less driven one. I opened the door slowly and closed it softly. The driver couldn't hear over the roar of the engine as it clicked shut and I thanked Kami for the luck he was bestowing upon me thus far. I took in my surroundings. So many buildings for me to hide in! I limped as fast as I could into the maze of large structures, grimacing time to time from the pressure on my thighs.

* * *

What seemed to be hours later, I found myself resting behind stacked cardboard boxes. Surely by now the lusty lunatic knew of my ingenious escape. I giggled, a melodic sound I found to be new and strange but joyous. My taste of freedom, so far, made me feel joy inside that could only be expressed in laughter.

Footsteps had me stiff and nervously panicking. Had they heard me? Maybe they had a tracer on me somewhere! Voices approached and left me frozen in fear.

"Well Naraku, the merchandise is here in these cardboard boxes. As soon as I get my money you get your load of-."

A rat scampered by me and I nearly screamed out. A whimper of fear and repulsion left my mouth instead.

"Here's the suitcase. Check now for all the 'papers'," said another man suggestively.

"No need. I'm in a hurry and I know where to find you if there's a problem with the amount."

The men left, if the fading footsteps were any indication. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain from my aching body. I was leaving my hiding spot when a hand grabbed hold of me from behind and another covered my mouth.

"A spy? I feel so important. Today just gets better and better!"

* * *

I felt stupid. Very stupid. So incredibly stupid it wasn't even funny. Somehow I had ended up getting caught again. Now here I was witnessing just how stupid men could really and truly be. Believe me, they could be ignorant, selfish, and very stupid. Never had the desire to inflict pain been so strong!

"Come on guys! Who gets to keep her?"

All of the men signaled towards their rings.

"Happily married boss," they all chanted monotonously.

Their "boss" seemed to be on the verge of saying something but stopped.

"Alright, I guess this means I get to keep her. I'll see you guys later. Your share will be in your bank accounts early tomorrow morning."

They all smiled pleasantly and waved goodbye. A woman, probably in her 50s walked in and led me by the elbow through different hallways and rooms. I started feeling a bit nauseous and couldn't help but run ahead instinctively.

"Where are you going!"

"I have no- AGH!"

Apparently the old lady caught my drift and she told me where the bathroom was. I rushed in and threw up what little there was in my stomach.

"There, there child," the old woman said soothingly, "you'll be alright now. You've found our destination."

I looked up and saw an enormous tub full of water with steam drifting out of it entrancingly. I looked at her and she nodded. She discarded of all my clothes, if you could call them that. They ripped apart easily now and patches were evident all over. The door firmly closed and the old woman helped me into the water. The water dirtied almost immediately and I felt ashamed.

"It's alright child," she said softly, "my name's Kaede, more commonly known as Nana."

I looked up into her warm eyes and couldn't help but trust her and return her gesture.

"M-My name's Kagome," I said unsteadily.

She smiled at me and I felt warm, that is until she tipped a bowl of water over my head. Before I could react her hands were attacking my scalp with shampoo.

"Breathe in and hold."

I did as I was told and she dunked my head into the water. Pulling back out, I took in a huge gulp of air.

"Sweet Kami," I muttered wide-eyed.

She chuckled behind me and handed me a bar of soap. I stared at it for a minute before looking back up at her.

"Go on, scrub yourself clean. I mean to leave you your dignity."

I smiled appreciatively and thought to myself that it wasn't my fault I looked for reassurance.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

* * *

I rubbed my temples slowly and steadily. After tonight's deal with Naraku I remembered mom and dad. Their faces, their voices, their deaths. I won't deny that I'm a rich kid or a man as I stand to be. My family was wealthy and a bit unusual. While my friends spent their afternoons chasing girls I was learning martial arts. Of course I didn't mind this much when my body changed with the exercise. My friends, however, did once I stole all the girls' attention.

In addition to martial arts I was introduced to weaponry. From swords to modern day guns, I was able to name them all, use them all. When the weaponry lessons were out of the way cuisine took the time slot. I learned simple recipes and complicated ones. My favorite, however, remains instant Ramen.

Later on, due to my father's persistence, I learned how to run the family business along with my brother Sesshomaru. Exports and imports were an easy thing and I had it down in no time. Then the best turned to the worst. My dad's associate, and owner of half of my father's business, demanded he sell his half to him. My father, of course, turned him down. Repeatedly the man tormented my parents with phone calls and the like.

One night, after lights out, I looked out my window. A man was looking at my house, which at the time was small. I could tell it was the man that so agitated my parents. I knew his face all too well. I climbed into bed thinking he'd leave soon enough. A good fifteen minutes later the creaking of the stairs woke me up. I was, and still am, a light sleeper. I opened my bedroom door in time to see the man opening my parents' bedroom door. I ran to my phone and called my friend Phillis. His dad was a cop; a good one at that.

"Hello?"

"Phillis?"

"InuYasha? It's bloody two in the morning! What-."

"Code red Phillis! There's a strange man in my-."

I heard a gun go off. I ran out and found the door of my parents' bedroom open. They couldn't see me, but I could see them very well. I saw the shiny gun pointed at the roof lower to my parents whom were scared. Their fear struck me and I stood there frozen. Holes appeared everywhere, including in my parents. Seconds later I was outside in a police car with my older brother Sesshomaru, my parents dead. Sesshomaru was eighteen and therefore I was left in his care.

Years later I still lived with Sesshomaru. I ran the business, including the half the other man, Rifflick, had to forfeit. Rifflick died a month after my parents on death row. From then on my social life was non-existent. Mind you it wasn't because I was ugly or anti-social. I liked my privacy, still do. To me women were a bit vicious. They watched me as hungrily as a kid does candy in a candy store. I'm not bad looking, a bit on the unusual side though. I'm tall, and the martial arts have me in a well built state. My hair is long and sliver. Yes, it's natural. My eyes are gold tinted, also natural, and they seem to attract women faster than my body.

All of this in a reserved guy, according to Nana, is too much for a woman to handle. And right now the scent of food is almost too much to handle. I couldn't help but run to the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I shivered as the cold air met my wet skin. With a towel around my body Nana threw open the door and led me down the hall. I could faintly hear voices, both male and female, heading our way.

"N-Nana! People are coming our way! I-."

"I know dear. Let them come."

I saw them before they saw me. It was a group of teens in baggy jeans and the like. They looked me up and down, scrutinizing what little they could see. I felt self-conscious, to say the least. One of the guys started to whistle but was cut short by another.

"Did I hear whistling?" asked Nana, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Of course not Nana," said a young woman. She stood out among her companions. She radiated beauty and grace. She was obviously their leader of sorts.

"Bright child, my dear Rin. I'd like to ask a favor of you. Without your posse snooping."

Rin smiled and nodded at her friends. They muttered a bit, but left quickly enough.

"Well Nana?"

"Do you think you could help this girl out with some clothes?"

Rin looked me up and down slowly.

"Maybe. We'll see. Come along. There's not much I can do with that towel covering your body. Can't get an exact size!"

Kaede pushed me softly after Rin. I didn't want to leave her side, but I was an adult and needed to act as such. Plus, I wanted to be free and this was as close as I was getting so far.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

* * *

I followed the smell of great food to the kitchens. I looked around and snuck in. Everything smelled heavenly. I saw a steaming pot and chose it for inspection. I made my way towards it and lifted the lid and put it aside. I grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the crimson liquid. Whatever it was, it smelled magnificent. I carefully blew on it, ignoring the swinging doors doing just that; swinging. I tasted the liquid and whispered my admiration, still ignoring whoever was watching me.

"InuYasha!"

I jumped and didn't dare turn around. Nana was known to have a temper.

"Nana I-."

"Save it," she said terminally.

I hushed quickly. She grabbed me by my ear and pulled me out of the kitchens.

"Ow Nana! I'm twenty years old!"

"And I'm fifty-one!"

"And here I thought you were older," I said jokingly.

"I- Why you-!"

"Would you rather me lie to you Nana?" I asked innocently.

"Sometimes it doesn't hurt InuYasha," she said slowly.

"Then I must say you look damn sexy soaking wet and angry!"

Nana growled and I ran.

"You'd better get changed for dinner! And I'll be damned if I hear you cuss one more time!"

I grinned and went to do Nana's bidding. I had ticked her off enough times today.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

Rin had me in the most provocative clothes she could find, it seemed. A black tube top and low rise jeans were tight against my body and showed curves I didn't know I had. My hair was long, almost down to my knees and got in Rin's way. Rin handed me a pair of knee-highs and boots that were above my knee caps.

"When should I give these-"

"Keep them," she said smiling.

I smiled back. Maya had repeatedly said that all people were evil to me at some point. Obviously she hadn't met the right people.

"The length of your hair is amazing um…."

"Kagome."

"Kagome. My name's Rin."

She sat me down on a chair in front of a large mirror, brushing my hair repeatedly. I couldn't help but close my eyes and revel in the feeling.

"Well your hair has no tangles in it. Do you want some make up?"

I scrounged in my memory and remembered Maya and her over protectiveness for lip gloss. Especially flavored lip gloss.

"Have any flavored lip gloss?"

"Yeah! What flavor?"

I stared at her, I hadn't thought of what flavor.

"How about Cherry," she suggested. "It's all the rage!"

"Alright."

After all of that was out of the way Rin led me down the hallway and pointed me down the stairs.

"Just go down the stairs. Either Nana or InuYasha should be waiting."

Before I could ask her who this 'InuYasha' person was she was running down the hallway. I gathered up my courage and walked down the stairs. A little wobble here and there but I got to the bottom sagely. Unfortunately for me nobody was downstairs waiting for me as Rin said there'd be. I sat down on the bottom step, a bit impatient, and looked around bored. A couple of the guys from before approached me, smiling wickedly. I hadn't dealt with people much, true, but this was an alarming expression.

"Hey there," said one of the guys.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"What?"

"Wanna come have fun with us?"

* * *

A bit on the late side, but here nevertheless. Tell me if you like this, because I am truly proud of this piece of work. I do not own Inu & Co. and DragonTamer9741 was my beta. Any and every other product herein used is not mine but that of it's producer, etc. Review dear reader, review. Edit: 8/7/05 Comment: Ehehehehe... They're in Tokyo, Japan... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 2-

"Hey there," said one of the guys.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"What?"

"Wanna come have fun with us?"

I looked at them, doubtful. Something told me not to trust them of all people.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"My bedroom upstairs," he said bursting with laughter.

His suggestion had me surprised while his friends laughed. I stood up, a bit ticked. I learned quickly that everybody here took me for a fool and I had to set them all straight there and then. Their eyes looked me over hungrily as their laughter came to a stop. I fixed them with an angry look. Their attention shifted from me to somebody behind me. I whirled around to find Nana seething.

"Do you guys hit on everything that is female on two legs?"

Nana to the rescue. I sighed in relief and a bit of foreboding.

"Of course not Nana," said the guy that had spoken to me earlier, "we would never hit on females on two legs like you."

I caught the sneer, hatefulness, and most definitely the insult aimed at Nana.

"You take that back," I demanded.

"Kagome-."

"No Nana," I said turning to face the group of guys, "take it back."

"Make me bitch."

"I wouldn't ask for something I would regret later."

"Really? And who in the bloody hell asked for your opinion?"

It was then that I lost all apprehension of hurting this stranger. Insulting one of the few people that had been civil towards me was unacceptable. My fist flew and connected with his nose.

"Take it back!," I screamed, enraged.

"Why the hell would-."

I punched him in the eye.

"Next are your balls," I threatened, "now save yourself some pain and take it back."

He looked at me from his spot among his grimacing friends.

"Alright. I take it back," he said grudgingly, "but as for you…. You'll pay sooner or later."

"I doubt that Konan," said a masculine voice behind me, "seems as if she could leave you without a family next time."

Konan's wide eye, the other was swollen shut, looked fearful. I turned around to see the man from before. The one and only peculiar man from before. My new 'owner.'

"You!"

They all looked at me horrified.

"I'd prefer to be called InuYasha if you don't mind."

"You kidnapped me!"

"Hardly. Dinner?"

Everybody looked at me and I felt nervous. Their looks said 'accept or else we'll all beat you down'.

"Come on kitten. I don't bite… yet."

I felt unusually warm in the face and caught on to what he was suggesting quite fast. If I was going to be here them I might as well play along with their games. I was one for arguments. I was about to retort when another voice cut in.

"You've never bitten anything in your life InuYasha."

I looked around, not finding the origin of the voice.

"Screw off," said InuYasha simply.

"The truth bites my friend."

"And so did your ex-girlfriend."

"That's it," interrupted Nana, "ladies are present and dinner is getting cold. It's nine and counting."

InuYasha sighed and left. Nana pushed me after him. I followed, but wasn't too happy about it.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

* * *

I sat across from a gorgeous woman I'd never seen before. She was most definitely new because I'd never forget a sexy girl, especially one with the nerve to confront me. I could see her squirm this way and that and move her utensils around.

"Nervous?," I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and glared at me hatefully. I chuckled nervously. This female has it in for me. My ears twitched, though she couldn't see that. Demons weren't common in the present time and most were dragged off for experiments. My mom, before her unfortunate death, gave me a spell to hide my dog ears. Someday somebody would know other than me, Nana, and my two closest friends.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked angrily.

I glared at her silently, the air around us becoming tense, more so than before. The maids stiffly walked in putting down our plates. She smiled at them all softly saying 'thank you'. As soon as they left I centered my attention and senses on her.

"Why the bloody hell do you have it against me?," I questioned harshly, something I hadn't meant to do.

"You kidnapped me!," she screamed at me.

It was then I realized this was the girl that I had found spying on my deal with Naraku earlier.

"I didn't."

"The hell you didn't!"

"Would you have wanted to stay with a rapist/murder that knew you were there and was about to attack you and most likely rape you as he has a tendency to do?"

Her startled features softened into a calmer expression. Something about this girl had me a bit entranced. I even gave her explanations for my doings. Something about her was throwing my life off balance and I hadn't even known her for more than two hours.

"I-."

"Save it."

Her defeated look sunk into my enraged mind. She looked away from me, finding the walls more interesting than our argument.

"Look I'm sorry I-."

My cell phone went off at my hip and I damned it with every curse word I knew.

"Hold on," I muttered.

She nodded quickly at me, looking at her lap the whole time.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

His arrogant presence and harsh demands had me surprised and confused. If he had saved me from some rapist then why was he being so harsh with me? If he saved me then he must be a kind man, not what he was showing me now. A call, surprisingly, interrupted his quick, and sincere sounding, apology.

"What?!," he questioned angrily. "So you found him? Leaving?"

He hung up, calmer than when he picked up. He looked into my eyes, debating over something I was totally clueless about.

"Come with me," he said softly, walking out of the kitchen.

I short up after him, a bit too eagerly for my taste. Slowing down, I followed him into some random door next to the main staircase. I got an eye-full of beautiful decoration. A huge library with, I assumed, his desk in the middle of it all. I couldn't contain my silly grin and wondered if I would have access to this place later on…

"It's full of books and you're welcome to them. Just be sure to return everything to it's original spot."

I grinned as he sat down at his desk and rummaged through drawers. I wandered off looking at the various titles and authors.

"Let's go," he said behind me.

I turned around and my smile fell when I saw what he'd been looking for. A shiny gun was in his possession. It was small, but menacing and intimidating all the same. A gun was a gun.

"Should I ask?," I asked softly.

"Later. I won't shoot you so let's go."

I moved towards him, numb with fear. When I was within arms reach he pulled me towards him. His arm snaked around my waist, to my surprise, and walked quietly.

"As far as you know I'm going to take you out to a club. If Nana finds out she'll have a heart attack and I'm willing to see her live for a while longer."

We reached the door and InuYasha looked at me one last time before opening the door and leading me out. He walked purposefully towards the entrance and nobody questioned our destination. Just as we reached the door a voice stopped us.

"InuYasha? Are you going somewhere with that girl?"

We turned around to see a young girl I hadn't met yet with Nana behind her. To say she was a girl was an understatement. She was fully developed as far as the eye could see.

"We were going to Club Sapphire to party a bit," he said calmly, "now, with or without your permission, we'll take our leave."

With that said he turned to leave. The woman glared at me hatefully before InuYasha pulled me through the doorway. I climbed into the passenger seat and slid the seat belt across my chest.

"My name's Kagome by the way. Not 'that girl'," I said after realizing that he didn't know a thing about me.

"If you don't know by now my name's InuYasha."

I smiled at him then looked ahead, admiring the view I had yearned for all those years in captivity. Then my mind started to recollect the place we were heading towards and I panicked.

"Look I'm really sorry I blew up on you back there but I didn't mean for you to bring me back here! I have nowhere to go and I hardly-."

"Chill!," he said quickly, stopping the car and turning it off.

My breath was caught in my throat. My eyes were wide with fear and filled with unshed tears.

* * *

I do not own Inu & Co and unless your Rumiko Takahashi neither do you. Hugs and cynical smiles to you too.  



	3. Chapter 3

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 12-

My breath was caught in my throat. My eyes were wide with fear and filled with unshed tears.

"The guy I made a deal with today didn't give me all my money. I came here to demand it before he leaves for Europe."

I muttered my apology for my panic attack and got off the car with him.

"We're going to warehouse number fifteen so keep an eye out. You can read, right?"

"Yeah," I acknowledged proudly.

I looked up at the white numbers nailed to the warehouses.

"12, 13, 14, and... 15," I said pointing at the designated warehouse.

He nodded at me and once again put his arm around my waist.

* * *

**  
InuYasha's POV  
**

* * *

My arm kept finding its way around her waist. I was starting to think my arms had minds of their own. I'll be bloody damned. Once inside of the warehouse finding Naraku was no big feat. He reeked of fresh blood and pure malice.

"Well, well, well," he said looking at me, not at all surprised.

"Where's the rest of my money?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and chuckled, something I thought to be a bit disturbing. He slid a briefcase similar to the first one, at me. I took it and took my arm from Kagome to open it and count my money quickly. I looked up, satisfactory with the amount, and my arm again was around Kagome's waist.

"All's finally settled," I said slowly.

I noticed him eyeing Kagome lustfully. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear and disgust. I hugged her to myself, for her comfort of course.

"Say InuYasha," he said tearing his gaze from her body, "how much do you want for that bitch you're fucking?"

My eyes narrowed considerably before I answered him.

"She's not my bitch or mistress and most definitely not for sell."

I saw Kagome calm down a bit. She trusts me does she? When I looked at her face she looked horrified. I looked up to see Naraku pointing a gun at me. I chuckled and shot the gun out of his hand. Neither he nor Kagome had seen me pull my gun out. Kagome was a bit shocked whereas Naraku was just plain pissed. His minions, as I preferred to call them, stepped up in his defense.

"I'm wondering," said Naraku, "whether you happen to be the Golden Dragon they so fear in the Black Market. The Dragon that dances with his guns and other weapons they say. An interesting rival..."

His question and knowledge of my fame caught me off guard but I smiled gallantly nevertheless.

"What if I am?" I questioned.

I took off my coat and handed it to Kagome, who held it, and followed it shortly by my shirt. The tattoo of a ferocious dragon on my right arm had everyone, including Kagome, staring. They hadn't expected a tap dancing dragon on my arm, had they? I noticed they had not yet tore their gaze from my tattoo and became a bit uncomfortable. Not that I minded Kagome staring, but all the men openly staring at me were making me feel... gay. I took my shirt from Kagome's hands and slipped it on quickly.

"Proof enough?"

Next to me Kagome was whispering 'oh dear Kami' quickly and nervously. I turned to her slightly and asked her if she was okay.

"InuYasha, that guy was supposed to be my next owner," she hissed at me.

I quickly made up my mind to leave as soon as possible.

"Well Naraku," I said solemnly, "our business is finally finished. I hope this will be the last of our dealings."

I nodded at him and we left as quickly as we could without arising any suspicion. Once we were in my car, doors locked and the key in the ignition, we both let go of a breath we hadn't known we'd been holding. I put the car in gear and as I rounded the corner I saw the cops breaking into the wrong warehouse.

"Idiots." I muttered.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

I was glad to finally leave that warehouse. What little I'd caught of T.V., and even radio from time to time, had taught me men with those looks we're not to be trusted. Also, it taught me some of the vocabulary I knew and the rest was all Maya's doing. Frankly some women were a bit drastic nowadays; what they wouldn't do for a man with hard abs, a hard ass, and a bank account; like InuYasha. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at his covered chest and remember how flushed I had become. I kept this all in my head for further discussion with Nana.

"You're not very talkative are you," he said as more of a statement than a question. Not once did he take his eyes off the desolate road we were on.

"If you knew what I lived through you wouldn't be very talkative either."

"Try me," he said seriously.

"Alright then," I said smiling. Finally somebody to unload my painful story on.

"Well, when I was five my parents were murdered brutally. I didn't see the whole thing itself," I explained quickly, "but I was forced to see the severed body parts. They threatened to do the same to me if I ever told anybody."

I saw InuYasha's eyes narrow painfully. This made me start to rethink the retelling of my life story and my thoughts on his character before.

"Go on," he said gripping my hand.

"W-Well," I stuttered, "they sold me to a couple of slave traders who kept me, until now, as a maid."

He nodded thoughtfully as we halted in front of the huge mansion we'd come from. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now that I had I was awed. We got out and walked inside. My hand, I realized, missed the warmth of his hand. I blushed and thought myself childish for it. Once inside he led me, his arm hanging loosely around my waist, through hallways I hadn't known were there before. He opened a door and flicked the light on.

"This is my room," he whispered so that only I could hear.

"Inu de-."

We both looked up to find a half naked female on his bed. It was the woman from before.

"D-Does this happen often?" I questioned softly.

He shook his head pulling me out of the room.

"Get dressed Aya," he said loud enough for her to hear inside of the room.

I gripped his shoulder and looked at him meaningfully.

"I'll leave you two alone. I mean your girlfriend must think I'm invading her territory. Our conversation can be continued another day, it's truly no trouble."

I made to leave, but he held onto my waist. No matter how much I tried to loosen his hold he wouldn't relent.

"Aya, leave."

The enraged Aya shoved past me, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Don't tell me I hurt your shoulder!" she exclaimed angrily, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"N-No, I'm okay. I-"

InuYasha growled next to me, and I wished that this hadn't happened.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"**She** is! Why the hell is she going into your bedroom?! You've never invited anybody in there, not even Nana."

InuYasha turned me so that my back was facing them and gently lifted my top up slightly. Aya gasped at the sight of my wounds, some probably still red and bleeding.

"No matter," she said a bit out of breath, "she still has as much right as anybody else to go into your room."

"I reserve the right to invite whoever the bloody hell I want in there."

"InuYasha," I said cutting into their argument, "it's okay. Let her in here, I mean I'll probably tell her about my wounds sooner or later."

"I-"

I grabbed hold of Aya's hand before InuYasha could reply and pulled her inside. They both looked at me a bit startled. Once the door was firmly closed InuYasha sat down on a sofa and me and Aya sat down on his bed.

"Where'd you get those wounds?" InuYasha asked, quickly getting down to business.

"Well as I told you I was a maid to two slave traders," I said while Aya gasped at my side, "and I was also sort of something they could vent their anger on."

"Who exactly are they?" questioned Aya swiftly.

"Their names are Kar and Maya Lishohitz."

They nodded softly, absorbing the new piece of information.

"When I reached the age of fifteen I was fully developed and Maya took to calling me a dirty whore from then on. When Kar was out she slammed me into walls, threw pots and pans at me, and even broke my arm once. Kar took me to have it put in a cast against Maya's wishes," I said pausing to take a breath.

InuYasha got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Continue," he muttered thoughtfully.

I proceeded to tell them both of the latest beating with the broomstick on the roof. As soon as I was done Aya shot out of the room saying 'hold on'. I looked to where she left the door open and I sighed. I looked at InuYasha questioningly and he shrugged. Neither of us knew where she'd gone.

"I wonder what she's up to," I said softly.

InuYasha came up to me and offered me a cold soft drink, which I graciously accepted. He revealed to me the small refrigerator he had in his night stand.

'Smart...'

Minutes later I heard Aya coming back with somebody with her. In a matter of seconds I had Nana fussing over my wounds.

"Why did they open up again? Oh it must've been all that scrubbing," she said answering her own questions. "Why didn't you tell me it hurt?!"

I smiled softly at her. She took me by the arm and led me out of the room.

"Come along Aya. InuYasha's got places to be tomorrow and so do we. As for now I need your help in curing some of these wounds on Kagome's back!"

Aya collected my drink and quickly left after us. Soon I learned Kaede was a sort of healer and Aya was her apprentice. They tried their best to be gentle on my back and left me, shirtless with my back to the ceiling, on a hospital bed with medicines drying and seeping into my wounds. I fell asleep and for once I knew that I wouldn't wake up to beatings or screams.

* * *

The next morning Aya woke me up. She was outspoken and gave me clothes of hers, after promising to take me shopping. She had me in sandals, a black skirt, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. After brushing my teeth I made my way downstairs. I bumped into Rin who smiled at me and excused herself quickly. I walked into the kitchen and found InuYasha by himself. I quickly assumed he ate by himself and turned around, thinking he still hadn't seen me over the newspaper he was reading.

"Sit," he said suddenly.

I flopped down on the nearest chair.

"I'm a bit disoriented on the daily routine here," I said softly.

"I know," he said folding the newspaper. "Breakfast is early, as you can see."

"Where is everybody?"

"They normally eat in the kitchen together."

He paused eating some of the fruit on his plate.

"I should be in there with them."

He shook his head 'no' and stood up.

"No?" I questioned, confused.

"No. You eat here with me. Rin and Sesshomaru will be here occasionally."

"O-Okay," I said not quite, understanding.

"I'm usually gone until five in the afternoon. I work in a business office managing imports and exports."

He walked up to me in a grey business suit with a red tie blown out of proportion. I stood up as he wrapped his arm around my waist, again. He handed me a phone.

"It's yours to use. I'll always answer if you call me. Sango will be waiting for you in the library."

"A-Aya said she'd take me out."

He stopped to face me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You're too trusting Kagome," he said softly. "Don't trust Aya. She'll do anything to have you out of this house."

"But-."

"Trust **me** before anybody else."

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left. I stood there dumbly staring at the closed door. He kissed my forehead. Touching my forehead softly I headed to the library. Inside I found Nana dusting InuYasha's desk.

"Hello Nana," I said cheerfully.

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Hello Kagome! Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"I-I don't know where the kitchen is," I stuttered.

"The hallway next to the dining room."

I nodded and left. I found the hallway quickly and there was one door. Once I was in the kitchen I blended in and helped myself to pancakes. I sat down in one of the various chairs and accidentally overheard one of their conversations.

"So what're you going to do about the new girl Aya?"

I spotted Aya among a group of giddy blond girls.

"Well," said Aya, "Kagome isn't that smart. She's been a prisoner and whore for a while."

"To hell with how smart she is," yelled a guy I recognized as Rohan, "she's got a fist of iron!"

Aya scoffed.

"As I was saying, I'll take her to the mall and lose her. Easy."

"What about InuYasha?" asked a girl.

"What about him?" asked Aya.

"He'll look for her. We all know that."

Aya went livid and said, "Not if I tell him she left on her own."

This was about as much as I could take of this. I got up, careful to not be seen. I left my plate half full and slipped out. I wiped away angry tears. I had trusted her! I shook my head softly. No, they wouldn't hurt me or take advantage of my situation. I walked towards the library and bumped into Rin, again.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to meet Sango in the library."

"Oh. Okay. Sango's a good person. You can trust her."

I nodded softly, but I knew I was going to be wary of everybody from then on. I walked away after excusing myself. This time the library was empty. I walked towards InuYasha's desk and sat down on his black swivel chair. I moved his mouse and a small screen popped up. I clicked on 'tour' and quickly learned the basics of operating a computer. I smiled after I exited the program. A window popped up that said "News". I clicked on it and it gave me an article on a problem it wanted me to solve. It was dated back a week or so. I read through it and racked my mind for answers. The idea hit me and I bounced on the chair proudly.

"If the background information on Daya's Technology is correct then they need exactly one-hundred loads of technology I hold. If I sell them this Daya's Technology agrees to pay me double the price as long as I allow them to pay me later... But it says here my goal is to get paid as soon as possible because of pending debts. This is a great game!"

Another window popped up with a message attached. I opened it and read through it carefully. It was from a guy named Maruto.

"This must have more than one player!" I exclaimed. "Cool!"

His message explained that he wanted my negotiation terms. It was signed with the Daya's Technology logo. I smiled and slowly typed my response.

"If I'm not wrong you just got a loan from your personal bank. I suggest you pay my services off. After your product goes out on the market the profit could be used to pay off the loan and the next shipment."

I clicked send gleefully.

"Excuse me, Kagome?"

I looked up to see a girl around my age with black hair up in a ponytail.

"You must be Sango," I said smiling, "I'm Kagome. Let me finish this game and we'll start whatever it is we're supposed to start."

She nodded and I turned to face the computer. The answer was patiently waiting for me.

"Allow a week for the transaction and 15 of the profit will go to you."

Once again the message had Daya's Technology's logo as the signature. I rocked on the chair thoughtfully.

"Make it 20 and we'll sign the papers Monday over lunch."

I had always wanted to say that. I clicked on the send button. I tapped on the desk, waiting for a response. I receive the message with enthusiasm.

"Done. Pleasure doing business with you. I'll send you the information on lunch later. Bring the papers and a pen."

I smiled as I exited the window and faced Sango.

"Sorry for making you wait this long. The game was interesting."

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

* * *

As I stepped into the elevator I couldn't help but think of the kiss I'd given Kagome that morning. Her skin was amazingly soft. I forgot to ask her if her wounds hurt and reminded myself to call her as soon as I was safely in my office. I stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by people saying 'congratulations' and 'I knew you had it in you boss!' I had no saintly idea what was going on.

"InuYasha, sir. This came in for you," said my secretary handing me a memo.

I took it and walked into my office. I sat down at my desk and moved my mouse to get rid of the screensaver. I had over fifty unread e-mails. Clicking on the first on, the second one, the third one... They all said 'Congratulations InuYasha!'

"What in the seven bloody hells is going on?" I questioned myself out loud.

I sighed and picked up the memo. I read it over and found it to be an e-mail from Daya's Technology, the most prestigious company out there, other than my own of course. It was clearly a lunch appointment for Monday at La Belle Heure. It asked to bring a female companion to keep his wife busy while we signed a contract. I stared at this, then at my computer. I got down to thinking. Only two computers had access to the mainframe. The one in my office here and the one in the library. I picked up the phone and asked my secretary if anybody had been in my office without my permission today. The answer was 'Of course not sir.' I put down the phone, silently tapping on the desk. The one in the library? I picked up the phone again and quickly dialed.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

Sango found it best, after I explained my situation to her, that I learn life's lessons by watching movies with her at the mall. I had the phone InuYasha gave me that morning in my hand at all times. I left with Sango and we watched 'Honey' and 'Uptown Girls.' After that we went to the food court and ate pizza.

"So then InuYasha works because he wants to, right?"

"Right," said Sango, "Sesshomaru can easily take over and InuYasha can have his life."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well," she said happily, "next we'll go see 'Troy' because I've been dying to see those cute guys in skirts. Then we might go see the 'Chronicles of Riddick' and after that we'll go shopping for your new wardrobe."

Without noticing I started trusting Sango, even more so than I trusted Nana. All she knew about InuYasha was that he'd always been a bit reserved and on the border of being anti-social. Aya and the other people in his house were there because they worked for him and had no place to live. Now I had more knowledge on InuYasha and I found myself curious and anxious to know even more.

"Alright then. I'm done. You?"

Sango nodded. I stood up and jumped when my phone started ringing. Sango giggled, I ignored her and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where are you? Are your wounds okay – I forgot to ask this morning."

"Yeah. I'm okay InuYasha," I smiled, "I'm with Sango at the mall. We just had lunch."

"Kagome, we're you on my computer in the library today?"

"Yeah. This morning," I said happily. "It was such a fun game! It was interactive and everything!"

I heard InuYasha bust out laughing on the other side of the line. Sango came up to me and I handed her the phone. She frowned comically and gave me the phone back.

"Is that InuYasha?" she mouthed.

I nodded and she smiled at me. We walked out of the food court, InuYasha still laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine. I'll explain all of this later to you in private, alright?"

I hung up frowning. How was my playing a game funny? Sango pulled me into the theater and we watched 'Troy' and then 'The Chronicles of Riddick'.

* * *

When we got back, Sango's car was filled with our shopping bags. We laughed when we realized there was no way in hell we could carry all those bags inside.

"My friend can help us," said Sango in between laughs.

We walked inside and Sango asked me to wait for her while she went to look for said friend. She left quickly, her footsteps echoing in the nearby hallway. There were so many hallways in this mansion that I had to wonder how big it really was. I twirled around for the heck of it and fell down on a chair. I sighed, happily closing my eyes. Then I was startled by someone calling my name.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Hn?"

"I've been looking for you all day!"

Aya was in front of me, smiling for all she was worth. I smiled back.

"Aya! I'm sorry! InuYasha told me to meet up with Sango and I got caught up. I'm really sorry."

Aya looked at me, she obviously didn't know how to react to my, how shall I say, forgetfulness?

"Hentai!"

I diverted my attention from Aya to Sango and her male friend.

"Excuse me Aya," I said softly.

I left Aya there and went outside with Sango and her 'hentai' friend. I soon learned, in between shopping bag trips, that his name was Lu Miroku. Miroku was really a great person, but a tad bit lecherous. He liked to grab and fondle a woman's body; appreciation he called it. I quickly learned how to avoid his wandering hand, much to his disappointment.

"So Miroku, do you know anything about InuYasha that we don't?" questioned Sango.

"Maybe," said Miroku softly.

We both looked at him, then at each other smiling.

"Miroku," I said softly, "I'd like to know more about InuYasha."

"I don't know..."

"I'll hurt you."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. I heard enough moaning and groaning from Rohan to know you can punch."

Sango looked at me incredulously. I had forgotten to tell her about that...

"I sort of punched the living day lights out of Rohan for insulting Nana."

Sango sighed, about to go into a lecture which Miroku graciously saved me from.

"InuYasha's never had a girlfriend for one."

Sango turned to him appalled.

"How could he not?! Every girl throws herself at him before knowing his name!"

"I know, I know."

Sango frowned.

"Well, keep going," I said, startling Miroku and Sango from their eye lock.

I smiled, it was obvious Miroku and Sango had a thing for each other.

"Uh... He's alone practically 24-7. I guess he's Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty?" I asked, once again confused.

"Yeah. He's waiting for Princess Charming to come and wake up that animal he keeps caged."

"Oh!" said me and Sango at the same time.

"So, Kagome," Miroku said, changing the subject, "you don't know your way around here yet, right?"

"Right," I confirmed.

"Well, as long as you know where your room, the kitchen, and the way out of the mansion are you're alright."

"I know those and the library... Except my room."

"Well," said Miroku thoughtfully, "where'd InuYasha take you yesterday?"

"His room," I responded meekly.

His eyes widened and his smile grew. Sango shoved him, muttering 'hentai'.

"What about after?" Sango asked me.

"I was in some room being attended to by Kaede and Aya."

Sango nodded in understanding.

"You'll just have to ask InuYasha then."

"Well, you have access to everything except the library and the old building behind the mansion."

"InuYasha said I had access to the library."

Miroku looked at me, then at Sango. I guess that it came as a shock to him.

"So why can't I go into the building behind the mansion?"

* * *

I guess that was a little more than late right? Right? Oh well... I finally got a new computer and Kyasurin-chan gave me her copy (seeing as she's my beta and muse and all.) Hope you and enjoyed. Critical reviews accepted and welcome. Mwahz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 4-

I eagerly looked into Miroku's face.

"Well I don't really know… I-"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Well I-"

"Sango? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kagome I don't-"

"Of course you do!"

I quickly took them by the hands and dragged them through the front door. Miroku led us there after seeing that I wouldn't budge and would otherwise go on my own. We rounded most of the house until we reached a small path leading to a brick building.

"That place is huge," I whispered.

They both silently agreed as we walked up to the door. Miroku turned the knob and…

"It's locked."

"Are you goddamn serious?!" I screamed.

"Calm down Kagome. We're obviously not meant to go… What're you doing?"

While Miroku had been off ranting I'd taken matters into my own hands.

"What's it look like? I'm picking the lock and," I grinned when the door opened, "it worked."

Sango stared at me, surprised.

"I didn't get out of my room to eat from time to time with magic."

Sango giggled and followed me inside. Miroku found the light switch and closed the door. We looked around.

"A club?" questioned Sango softly to no one in particular.

I smiled.

"There are speakers, microphones, black lights, and smoke machines back here!" said Miroku from the storage room.

"Anything else?" I asked loud enough for him to hear.

"Brooms, vacuums, and mops…," he said, dragging said items out.

"I found the buckets," reported Sango from behind me.

"Guys… How's about we fix this place up?"

Sango and Miroku hesitated before uttering a 'what the hell' and nodding. I hugged them both fiercely.

"I love you guys."

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

I called in my secretary, not able to concentrate for once in my entire adult life.

"Yes, sir?" she asked softly.

"I need you to put me on the line with my lawyer. His name's uh…"

"Toutousai, sir."

"Yes. Toutousai."

"Right away, sir."

It surprised me how, after five years with the same secretary, I still didn't know her name. I sighed before picking up the phone.

"InuYasha you imbecile! What trouble are you in now?"

I covered my eyes and sighed.

"Hello to you too Uncle Toutousai."

"You didn't answer my question boy!"

"They found me screwing underage girls," I said seriously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! YOU TRYING TO BE THE NEXT M.J.?!"

I laughed at his outrage because it was just too funny.

"Toutousai. I was just kidding. You take things way too seriously."

"…Fuck you too."

I laughed as my uncle muttered the usual curses.

"So what are you calling me for?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Don't you come to me with your love life problems!"

"Let me finish," I growled.

"Alright then, go on."

"There's this girl I have that is sole proof of that case you've been working on."

"How'd you know about the Lishohitz case?"

"That's not the point. I've got your witness," I said avoiding his question.

"Good timing too," said Toutousai, "tomorrow's the final hearing and I had nothing."

I chuckled as I quickly jotted down the address of the court.

"What time's it going to be? I do have a job."

"Bullshit. Sesshomaru can run that building with or without you. You bring that witness at 6:30 A.M."

"6:30?! A.M.?!"

"That's what I said."

"I will NOT."

My uncle sighed from his side of the line.

"Don't be hard headed InuYasha! She could very well be in danger," he said angrily, "and I'm thinking your developing feelings for her."

"Keh," I muttered half-heartedly.

"So it is a female and you do like her. How long have you known her boy?"

"Two days," I dumbly answered.

"Boy-"

"Don't say a thing you old hypocrite!" I yelled angrily. "You got married to Aunt Lila after a week of knowing each other."

We both fell silent.

"Go home InuYasha," said Toutousai, "you obviously can't work right with her on your mind."

I muttered my agreement to that.

"You bring her by tomorrow. I'll call you to make sure. Ja."

He hung up, as did I. I picked up my suitcase and left quickly. I knew a certain girl in my house that would be waiting for

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

The ride home was a bit slower than usual. Instead of the usual thirty minutes, I got home in an hour. When I stepped out of the car I couldn't believe how unbelievably hot it was. I grabbed my briefcase and ran into my house. Once inside I shrugged off my coat and almost tripped over…

"KAGOME?!"

Doors opened and a crowd gathered faster than I could blink. I dropped my coat and briefcase and kneeled next to Kagome's non-responding form. People tried to come closer, but stopped when I almost bit their heads off with a glare.

"Kagome," I whispered softly, patting her cheek all the while.

I picked her up easily and made my way up the stairs, everybody following. I stopped in front of my bedroom door. Kaede walked up to me and opened the door for me.

"Shouldn't you take her to her room?" asked Aya from the crowd.

For as long as I remembered Aya had always wanted to be my girlfriend.

"Yes," I said, turning to meet her gaze, "that's where I'm taking her right now."

I stepped inside, but stopped again.

"Oh and Aya," I said, "you're my number one suspect."

I walked in, Kaede following closely behind. The door closed with a soft click and I let the air out of my lungs.

"Must you be so harsh with the girl?" asked Kaede.

I set Kagome down on my bed softly, tenderly, before answering her question.

"Five years and she still doesn't understand the simple concept that I'm not interested in her Nana."

Kaede stared at me softly.

"You care for this girl so much already," she, said catching me off guard.

"H-How'd you know?" I asked, knowing I couldn't lie to Kaede.

"It's in your eyes," she said wisely as she took Kagome's sandals off.

"I just… I don't know how, but she's gotten under my skin so easily and I can't _not_ think of her. She's so beautiful and strong. Half of the people I know wouldn't be cheerful. Heck, I don't know how she does it!"

"I dare say you're in love baby," she said tenderly. "First love," said chuckling.

"And the last. I only want her Nana."

Kagome groaned, ending our conversation. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on me. She smiled weakly. I walked towards her but stopped when she croaked repeatedly, "No, don't!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit hurt that she wouldn't let me near her.

Kaede silently excused herself and left.

"Yeah… Just really dirty. I was sweating so much outside," she said.

I laughed. Something I was doing a lot lately. I ran to her side and picked her up.

"InuYasha!" she screamed. "I'm dirty!!!"

I twirled her around, smiling.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I laughed.

I set her down, but held her so she wouldn't fall.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed," I said. "Did you eat? Were you outside long?"

"I ate this morning and I was outside for about an hour exploring," she said.

I sat down on my bed with her at my side.

"Kagome… My uncle Toutousai has been on a case against those people that were beating you and-"

"Maya and Kar?"

"Yes. Tomorrow's his last chance to put them in jail-."

"And you want me to go and testify on his behalf?"

"Please? Before they do worse to others."

"I'll go. Now, where's my room? I'm dying for a bath!"

"You're looking at it," I said softly.

"Nani?!"

I cringed at the volume of her voice and sighed.

"If you go through the door there," I said pointing behind me, "you'll find a bedroom. There," I said pointing forward, "is the bathroom and shower, but I'm pretty sure there's one in your room."

"Why don't I have on near Sango or something?"

I sighed and came up with the best lie ever.

"Aya's got it in for you and this way you can at least sleep in peace."

She frowned but didn't argue. She shrugged and looked at the door. I looked at it too and was surprised when somebody knocked.

"Who?" I asked loudly.

"Sango. Is Kagome in there?"

"Come in," said Kagome.

The door opened and closed quickly. She smiled at Kagome and handed her about five shopping bags.

"I'll tell you, InuYasha," she said, a bit out of breath, "that Aya's on a rampage. She's out there calling Kagome a-"

"That whore!" screamed Aya outside of the room.

Before I could respond, Kagome had dropped the bags and was out the door.

"Say it to my face bitch!" screamed Kagome.

I got out in time to see Kagome grab Aya by the roots of her hair.

"Savage! Savage!" screamed Aya in pain. "Help me InuYasha!"

I sighed and pried an enraged Kagome off her.

"Don't waste your time," I said leading her back into the room.

* * *

Up until dinner everything had gone a little rocky; tense would be a better word. First Kagome's collapse, then her fight with Aya. Now, dinner was extremely quiet. Kagome stayed in her room watching a dancing contest rather than to come downstairs. 

"So… Nice dinner, right?"

Nobody said a thing. In fact, they didn't even acknowledge that I was talking to them. The maids came in and put down slices of chocolate cake in front of everybody, except Hojo who was allergic to chocolate. I muttered a few colorful words, picked up two slices of cake, napkins, forks, and left them to their uncomfortable dinner aura. I went into my room and knocked on Kagome's door. She opened the door quickly. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had white pajamas with small green frogs on the bottoms and the words 'If you feel froggy you must leap' written on the top. She smiled brightly when I gave her a plate.

"Thanks," she said, "come in here!"

I walked in after her, eating my cake silently. Kaede had some mean skills in the kitchen… Put all the other cooks to shame.

Kagome sat down on her bed cross-legged and I did the same. She endlessly flicked through channels, settling on MTV. She turned around and smiled at me. The silence in the room was comfortable, trusting. I could get used to living it every night. What was I thinking? Japan's most eligible bachelor wanting to settle down???

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me silently.

"You," I said truthfully.

"Is it about the game I was playing? I'm really sorry if I wasn't supposed to!"

I laughed remembering the whole ordeal.

"No, but now that you've brought the subject up, it wasn't a game. It wasn't and isn't a game."

Kagome's face turned a deadly white as she turned to face me completely.

"W-What? B-But if it wasn't a game then I was-"

"Speaking to an actual business man in need of supplies from my company."

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! How could I have been so incredibly stupid?! " she said, obviously angry with herself.

I grimaced as she gripped the sheets on her bed, her knuckles turning white. What were you supposed to do when your girl was threatening to rip the sheets on her bed apart because she thought she was stupid? I tentatively reached out to touch her shoulders.

"I-It's okay."

She flinched when my hand made contact with her soft skin. It must've been all those years of torture on her body that made her react so.

"Just let me finish, okay?"

She nodded, letting go of the sheets slowly. I sighed and tilted my head to get a better view of her face.

"When I got to work today I had one thought on my mind."

I paused, not certain whether I should tell her that bit or not.

"You don't have to share your thoughts with me," she cut in.

"Uh, thanks. Anyways, I couldn't think of anything else. When I got off the elevator all these people were congratulating me and I didn't know what to think. Then my secretary gave me a memo from Maruto, co-owner of Daya's Technology. He had scheduled a lunch meeting with me to sign a contract that I had been struggling to get."

I saw renewed hope and happiness in her eyes.

"So, I did a good thing?"

"Aa," I nodded, smiling, "and the money is all yours."

She jumped up laughing. My heart soared at seeing her so happy. She was different: not extremely worried over her hair and clothes. She wasn't out searching for the richest guy to seduce and marry. She was the closest thing to perfect I had ever seen. I had fallen for this girl hard; hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

The next morning I felt refreshed and ready for just about anything. I looked at the digital clock that read eight 'o clock. I smiled.

"NANI?!"

I tore through to Kagome's empty room, bed made and everything in place. A note was on the pillow.

_Out with your sexy older brother._

_-Kagome._

I froze. It was one thing she was out with the moron. The thing that I found most disturbing was that she found him sexy. I quickly went into the bathroom, calmly continuing my usual morning activities, even if I was running two to three hours late for work. I threw all caution to the wind – to hell with my job – and put on a tight red sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants that had random pockets. I picked up my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my glasses and wallet, then left my room. I walked down the stairs calmly. Everything was fine… Just fine…

"InuYasha!" Miroku said cheerfully.

I turned and oh, look! My associate Miroku. Joy.

"Hey Miroku. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Hm, Kagome?" he said carefully trying to evade my question looking around.

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

"So, Sesshomaru…"

He looked up at me questioningly. My breath caught. Kami, this man was drop-dead-gorgeous, like InuYasha. He was quiet and definitely taken.

"CanIhavethekeystothebuildingbehindthemansion?"

He arched an eyebrow and I was hoping he'd ask what I had said so that I could take it back. But, no such luck exists for me, right?

"Why do you want the keys to that building?"

"Well… It would give me something to do with my spare time," I said, and mentally added that the profit wouldn't be half bad.

He looked at me, no emotion distinguishable. My hands were sweaty and every minute that passed made me feel so nervous and hopeless. Finally he stood up. He towered over me, making me feel small and defenseless.

"Catch."

He threw a key chain full of keys at me.

"One's for the entrance, another for the back door, the sound room, the utility room, all the changing rooms, and Cherry."

"Cherry?" I asked softly.

He waved me off, leaving quietly. I stared after him, unable to form a complete thought.

"Where's Kagome?" I heard InuYasha ask outside.

I wildly looked around the kitchen.

"Kagome? Hm, Kagome?" Miroku asked evasively.

I quickly walked into the kitchen, looking around. I found Sango drinking coffee.

"Sango?"

"Kagome, I thought you were going to rest!"

"I know but-."

"No buts! Now come on," she said grabbing hold of my hand.

She led me out of the kitchen and dining room.

"Kagome! Where-."

"No time," said Sango pushing through them.

I smiled weakly at him as Sango dragged me to 'rest'.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

"Today we went to the court. Konan gave us a ride after meeting Kagome shortly after we did. Nana and I went in Konan's car," said Miroku suddenly.

"S-She went?"

"She was impacted by Maya's declaration of guilt and description of the murder of her parents. Kar, however, was let go because Kagome didn't testify against **him** and refused to do so. I can tell you were worried."

"I know. I- Wait a minute!"

I blanched at Miroku's knowing smirk.

"Konan's way ahead of ya buddy. He's romancing the stone as we speak," he said pointing out the open dining room door.

I got up and saw Kagome walk into Konan's arms. I took a lot of will power to keep me from going to kill Konan. Kagome was mine! It was decided so the day I found her!

"Konan's a nice guy. I've known him for the longest time. But I also know he's learned the hard way that most women are bitches. Excuse me."

He left and hugged Kagome, earning himself a smile.

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

All my stuff was moved into one of the guest rooms, conveniently close to Sango, Miroku, and Konan. Sango told me InuYasha was crazy to put me in his room. Konan was the guy that had been nice to me the day I had arrived. Soon I found out that he, meaning Konan, was into midnight street racing. With a promise to join him sometime soon, I left with Sango to change clothes. We still had about ten hours until dinner and we had lots to do at the club.

* * *

After setting the tables and their chairs in place we were exhausted. 

"Hey guys," said Miroku suddenly from his spot on the (now clean) floor, "wanna go go-kart racing?"

"Where," began Sango, "do you propose we do that?"

"Outside."

"Go-karts?"

"Garage?"

I laughed at their stupid conversation. My phone rang next to my keys, reminding me of Sesshomaru. I picked up the phone slowly.

"Hello?"

Miroku and Sango looked at me, curious.

"Where are you?" asked InuYasha angrily.

"Out with Konan," I said.

Sango looked at me, surprised.

"What?! You didn't tell me you'd-"

"I didn't think your employees were that dangerous," I interrupted harshly.

"Look. I'm just worried about-"

"I don't like being watched," I cut in.

Before he could respond I hung up.

"Okay," I said smiling, "who is going to what?"

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 5-

"I volunteer for bartender."

"I volunteer for security, special effects, and supplies," said Sango, determined.

"I guess I'll go for DJ, invitations, schedule, and entertainment in general."

We all smiled at each other.

"So… What are we naming the club?"

We all looked at each other, out of ideas.

"Um… How about Sinful Fire? Sin's Fire? Dragon's Lantern? Dancing Dragons? Dragon's

Prowess?" A list of names tumbled out from Miroku.

"Hm… Sin's Fire or Dragon's Lantern?"

"We'll just see what we can afford later, alright?"

We nodded in agreement and left for the mansion.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

I hoped to peacefully talk to Kagome after dinner in our room. I was driving myself insane with questions. What had I done? After all I had only asked where she was. I walked into the dining room and found Sango and Miroku whispering to one another. Dinner was served and Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked, startling both.

"I-I… What?"

"Nowhere," responded Miroku brightly.

"The truth," I demanded.

"She's been out with Konan all day long," said Aya from the dining room door.

She was leaning on the doorway with a delighted grin.

"How would you know?" I sneered.

"Well," she said grinning ear to ear, "I saw her leave with him and neither of them is back. What

would you think?

I could hear myself growl and turn to look at Sango, then Miroku.

"Get up," I commanded.

They looked at each other and complied. I stood up as well, just a tad bit angry.

"Move it," I said, pointing at the door Aya was leaning against.

I went to her bedroom and the place was empty and apparently had been vacant since this

morning.

"We'll talk about this later Sango," I said furiously.

They sighed and left. I followed, both in front of me, headed towards the garage. Aya seemed to

want to tag along for the ride and entertainment.

"Take me to Kagome. Now."

Miroku took the wheel, Sango and Aya sitting in the back. I took my own car, having plans for

after I picked up Kagome. I was bursting with pent up jealousy, fear of loosing what was mine.

* * *

When we got there the old race track was illuminated so brightly that it hurt our eyes. The

parking lot was almost full, and that was saying something.

"OH!" boomed the stadium speakers. "Another win for Konan and that black Viper of his! And-

Oh, look! He's got himself a little vixen tonight!"

Sango rubbed her temples as InuYasha walked past them.

"He's walking," said Miroku, horrified.

"Konan better watch out if he doesn't want to land himself in the local cemetery."

Aya cruelly laughed, following InuYasha.

"He'll be in a ditch with that whore of his," she said loudly.

Sango almost launched herself to make her pay for her words, and ready to defend her new

friend. Miroku, however, grasped her shoulders and shook his head at her. Her shoulders

slumped, but in her eyes there was a promise of revenge. Miroku sighed in defeat and they both

ran to catch up.

* * *

When I got there Kagome was hugging Konan, again. He'd won first place and earned himself a

trophy, money, and a hug from my girl. Kagome animatedly congratulated that son of a bitch

and had me at the point in which I wanted to take out my gun and shoot his lights out. I barely noted Sango and Miroku rush past me, to warn Kagome and Konan no doubt. Aya, however,

stayed close behind. I knew she had a twisted desire to see Kagome hurt now.

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

One minute I was congratulating Konan for his awesome win, next minute I'm being alerted by

Sango of InuYasha's presence, temper, and possessiveness.

"Kagome, InuYasha loves you!"

"Sango," I said calmly, "you're overreacting. InuYasha is merely possessive of me, just like all

damn males are when they care about somebody… I think?"

"No," stated Sango firmly, "he loves you and will personally kill any male interested in you."

I looked over to InuYasha's figure outlined in the darkness, calmly making his way towards

Konan. My breath hitched in my throat.

"You're not kidding," I whispered.

I ran towards InuYasha, blocking his path.

"Move," he said darkly.

"Iie. Let's go."

He turned to look at me, his eyes softening.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then don't. Let's go. We need to talk about everything."

He looked to be on the edge of ignoring me, but turned around. I started towards Konan, but his

hand stopped me.

"Look Inu," I said angrily, "I'm not leaving until I say goodbye to Konan. Deal with it for once."

I apologized and hugged Konan quickly. I smiled uncertainly at Sango before leaving. The ride

back was quiet and tense. He didn't even say a word.

* * *

The next day InuYasha summoned me into his office. I went in there bathed, groomed, and ready

for a heated argument. Sango came out looking like she had just had one of those arguments and

smiled at me.

"Good luck."

I smiled uncertainly and went inside.

"Sit down," he said softly, typing away on his computer in the library.

The library, like he'd told me before, was his office as well. I was a bit surprised that he was

home on a Monday. It was seven in the morning, true, but he left at six. I hoped to Kami that he

wasn't staying because of me. He was showing more than affection too soon and too quick.

"I was worried when you didn't show up yesterday for dinner," he said softly, devoid of much

emotion. "And I won't comment on my emotions when I saw you had moved all of your

belongings to a different room."

I kept quiet, not knowing how to respond exactly. I assumed that's what he had been arguing

with Sango about before I entered.

"To top it all off you were gone with Konan."

"Leave Konan out of this. He's my friend and not a bad person. All he did was invite me to

watch him race."

He stopped typing to face me, his expression unreadable. He got up and stretched his hand

towards me. I placed my hand in his and stood up. He placed his hands around my waist and

stared deep into my eyes.

"I can't stand being away from you for long."

He leaned down and I stepped back.

"I forgot... Sango and I have something to talk about."

He stepped back and returned to his seat and computer.

"We have lunch with Maruto and his wife in two hours. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do."

I quickly gathered myself and left. Upon closing the door I leaned on it and sighed. He had been

so close to kissing me… I made my way to Sango's room. We had plenty to talk about.

* * *

"So he finally came onto you?" asked Sango tentatively.

"Yes. H-He tried to… to… You know."

Sango laughed at my discomfort.

"Oh Kagome! I told you last night!"

"I know," I muttered. "I'm asking you for advice, not lecturing."

She smiled.

"Well, how do you feel about him? About this whole situation you're in?"

"I think it's going too fast. I've only known him for, what, three days?"

"Four," corrected Sango.

"Alright, four. I don't know what he likes to eat-"

"Ramen."

"I don't know his favorite color-"

"Silver."

"I have no idea who his best friend is-"

"Miroku."

"I don't know why, but I feel like we're rushing. There's so much time!"

Sango sighed, tilting her face.

"You like him too," she said, more as a statement than a question.

I nodded softly.

"He rescued me and he's kind, sweet, caring. He likes me for who I am-"

"Cheesy."

"Shut up. It's true. I just don't want him to be disappointed when I'm not all he thinks I'll be."

"Kagome," said Sango, yawning, "never worry about a guy that's never been in love to being

unsatisfied.

"Sango!"

"Especially if he's obsessed with you. They'll follow you anywhere, including the altar."

"Sango," I whined.

"Anyways. Changing the subject to imports and exports of the supplies we'll need. How will we

get the money?"

"I know…"

"You do?"

"The money InuYasha gave me!"

"He gave you money!"

"Aa. I'll discuss it over lunch with him. Which reminds me, I've gotta go shower. Talk to you

later, okay?"

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

The place Maruto designated for our lunch, La Belle Heure, was a beautiful French restaurant,

but my companion was more extravagant. Kagome's hair was up in curls with glitter sparkling

every time she caught the light. Her white dress was tight and almost reached her knees; almost.

Her white heels were small and had laces crisscrossing all the way to her knees. All in all, I was

stunned speechless, among other things.

Maruto and his wife were both, surprisingly, young and married with two kids. Kagome and

Iboshi, Maruto's wife, talked about nothing in particular. When it came to the talking business

time, however, both women leaned into the conversation.

"Well," said Maruto, clearly not affected by the women's presence and attentiveness.

"Yes, here's the contract," I said handing him a folder, "you can read it over."

Maruto took the folder and scanned it.

"Do you remember how much we set on?"

I stopped, deer-caught-in-the-headlights written all over me.

"You agreed on 100 loads for 20 thousand on the condition that you would have one day to pay

and that we would get 20 of the profit."

Maruto looked at Kagome's smiling face, then at InuYasha's wide eyes.

"Right then. Well-"

"The conversation has been saved and no other negotiations will be accepted. Sign."

InuYasha and Maruto looked at Kagome's stern face.

"I could always refuse Miss-"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Miss Higurashi."

"Yes. You could. You can refuse this offer and go to Xunny Corp. and pay double, maybe even

triple, without giving them the profit."

Maruto stared at Kagome before picking up the pen and signing the contract. I smiled just as

dessert was set before us. The women went back to talking, occasionally blushing. Us men,

however, remained quiet until our departure.

"I hope to speak to you soon Iboshi-sama, Maruto-sama."

Kagome shook hands respectively, smiling all the while.

"I must say the same for my wife and myself," said Maruto.

I slipped an arm around the small of her waist.

"Your intelligence interests me."

He handed Kagome a card with his numbers and name. She accepted it and thanked him for the

compliment. Everybody parted after paying and the silence settled in. Once inside my car, I

turned the air conditioner full blast and just sat there, thinking.

"Kagome," I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she responded quickly.

"Give me that card."

"No."

I looked up at her stubborn expression.

"Kagome, the man gave you his digits because he's interested in your-"

"InuYasha! He's married!"

"Tired of his wife."

"Old."

"Looking for something young and fresh."

She took my face between her hands.

"Not everybody is after my body and you can't keep me inside your mansion forever. Let me learn on my own." 

I turned to look out of my window.

"By the way. I need access to that money…"

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**As soon as I got out of the shower in the morning I ran to Sango's room. She was awake and fully dressed. 

"Sango!" I said, bouncing on her bed as she combed her long black tresses.

Sango smiled at me softly, as if thinking about something totally different.

"I've got the money now and I was wondering if you had the bill or something?"

"Um, actually," she said, finally coming to, "I need to discuss what we need with you."

"Their prices too, I assume," I said teasingly.

"Of course." She brought out a piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"I need napkin loads, glass loads, and spoon loads. I made a list of electronics, which we'll need no matter what, and dancers." 

"Alright. I notice you've forgotten all the food and liquor. Is there a reason behind that?"

"Yeah. Miroku's taking care of that because he is going to be the bartender and everything."

I nodded and took the list she handed me, listing items and their prices.

"Well, I don't know much about prices or quality so… Just tell me a certain amount and I'll transfer it to your account in the back." 

"You have money?" asked Sango incredulously.

"I told you yesterday! InuYasha gave me money. Lots of money."

"Hai, you told me. But I didn't think he'd give you that much."

I nodded once and stared off.

"As for the dancers, I think we should list the openings in the newspaper."

I immediately agreed wishing I had come up with the idea myself.

"Oi, Sango?"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to get all that stuff in here without InuYasha and Aya noticing?"

Sango looked up, thinking of the sudden obstacle.

"Well," she started, "I know enough employees that could keep their mouths shut and hide the stuff." 

"Alright. InuYasha would probably be at work anyways."

"Aya won't be able to speak," said Sango, fisting her hand.

I laughed at her insinuation and she joined me quickly.

"How about we go out?"

I centered my attention on her rapidly.

"Go out where?"

"Oh, I don't know… A club?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A-A club?"

"Yeah! That way you can see how one operates."

I saw the logic behind that and reluctantly agreed.

"At what time?"

"Hm… Eight?"

I nodded and made a note to myself.

"It's barely two in the afternoon. Want to go out and grab a bite to eat at the mall?

"Well-"

"I'm sure you don't have the right outfit for tonight."

I smiled and was dragged off quickly by my best friend to her car outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 6-

"I refuse to step out of the room wearing this Sango!" I screamed later on that night.

"Come on Kagome! We don't have all night!"

"Who's out there?"

"Miroku, Konan, Aya, InuYasha, and me."

"InuYasha!"

"Aa," he responded.

"It still hurts Sango!"

Sango sighed and the others groaned.

"Afraid Aya's got a better body?" taunted Miroku softly.

"Of course not!" I yelled back, a bit too forcefully.

I stepped out, no shoes on yet.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

She stepped out slowly, all for show. My jaw hit the ground quickly.

"She's got a sapphire belly ring!" screamed Aya.

"Screw the belly ring," said Konan. "Look at those tight ass jeans she's wearing underneath that sheer coat!"

She was wearing the 'tight ass' blue jeans with a black see-through, long sleeve, button down, coat. Her left ankle

had about three anklets that jingled every time she walked. Up a bit higher she was wearing a black tube top that only

covered what it should. Kami, didn't I want to jump her then and there.

"Let's go," she said, quickly bending down to pick up her heels.

Her long hair swayed behind her as she walked out the door. A chill went up my spine as I walked out after her.

Everybody followed accordingly.

* * *

All male eyes were on her lithe body, sporting that belly ring. All the tables were taken so we made our way to the

bar. I noticed Miroku animatedly talking to the bartender. I turned to see Sango and Kagome downing tequila shots

quickly.

"K-Kagome!" I sputtered.

She turned to me with a clueless expression.

"You can't drink!"

She tilted her head, smiling. She downed another before responding.

"Yeah I can!"

"To the window people! To the wall!" shouted the DJ.

Miroku spun and caught hold of Kagome's hand. Sango smirked at my alarmed expression. I made to move but Aya

and Konan held me back.

_3, 6, 9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

The elevated dance floor gave me a view of Miroku and Kagome. He purposefully stood there, letting me see. I felt Konan let go and Sango take over. Miroku left Kagome's side to blend in with the single women, to Sango's annoyance.

_Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low!_

Konan. Was. Freak dancing. With Kagome.

_To the window, (to the window), to the wall, (to the wall)_

Just to my luck everybody in Club Transit seemed to notice the same damn thing!

_To the sweat drip down my balls (my balls) To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

Their bodies grinding together and that damned jerk that put the cherry on my sundae had me riled up.

"It's fuckin' dry sex, man!"

Sango squeezed my shoulder and leaned in.

"Control yourself! She's not yours!"

I growled, nobody able to hear me over the music.

"The hell she's not!"

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit goddamn (Goddamn)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit goddamn (Goddamn)_

To top off all of this, Kagome was going along with it. The smile on her face was pure torture to me. She was **mine **damnit. **I** saved her. **I** owned her! 

_Shawty crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that_

_Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine_

Aya leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. Obviously I leaned away, into Sango. Sango fell off the edge of her seat and I followed. 

_I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo pantyline_

_club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating_

_Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

I sighed as nobody stopped to help us up from the hopeless tangled heap we were in.

_She getting crunk in the club I mean she work_

_Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked_

_ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it_

Tonight just wasn't my night.

* * *

**5 Minutes later

* * *

**

Finally the bartender had the heart to untangle us. Aya was gone, to our (mostly my) great joy.

"Alright," said the DJ, "next is our nightly seductive dance contest."

The crowd cheered.

"Who's gonna dance for me tonight!"

A group of collected squeals rang out into the air.

"Alright! Just step up here ladies!"

I scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face.

"Oh! We've got a volunteer! What's your name honey?"

I didn't even bother to look up at the slut that volunteered to-

"Kagome!"

"What!" I screamed furiously.

"Alright, I've got a song here for you baby. Ready? Set? Go!"

_See, baby I know you done had your share of girls I am more than confident You won't ever have to search any _

_streets for affection. I got you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

I yanked Sango along with me to go get Kagome. I shoved past the whole crowd, Sango screaming at me to stop.

_What kind of girl you like I know my looks can be deceivin'. Tell me am I your type? My main goal is to please _

_you._

Once I was at the front I was a bit tired and a bit angry. However, anger does not last long when a pretty girl is

making suggestive moves in front of you.

_What's on the schedule tonight? Am I the reason you'll be treatin'? I hope you have an appetite. So tell me will you _

_come and spend the night?_

Kagome had never been to a club and probably didn't know what a seductive dance was. However, her hops were

going this way and that, and everybody's eyes were following.

_My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My ass is like...wo My body's _

_like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it?_

Her hands roamed her stomach with every word and I just gawked at her. When did she learn all of that!

_My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My ass is like...wo My body's _

_like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it?_

It had to be the dancing contest she had been watching the other day. Anyways, in the time I was thinking all of this

the song ended. Kagome won the contest by a long shot. She was even blushing when she got the money and a peck

on the cheek from the DJ, whose throat I almost pulled out.

* * *

**1 Hour Later

* * *

**

"Oh my god! That DJ was **so** hot!" squealed Sango in the backseat next to Kagome.

Miroku was up front in the passenger's seat. I was driving. Aya and Konan were in another car. Miroku's left eye was

twitching in annoyance.

"Come on Miroku. They're both drunk," I said to him.

"I know," he said with a frustrated tone.

"He kissed me," said Kagome giggling.

I turned on the radio to some random station and Kagome leaned forward and raised the volume. I really don't think

she knew what she was saying as she randomly sang the song on the radio…

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

Both her and Sango were singing and dancing in the backseat, falling over each other in their drunken stupor.

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

I groaned and tried my best to concentrate on the road and get them out of my mind.

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

Miroku grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the car's instruction manual, and started hitting his head

with it.

_Everybody in the club getting tipsy!_

I thanked Kami when I passed the mansion gates. I turned off the radio and the car.

"Get out. We're home," I said loudly.

Kagome stumbled out and couldn't stand. Sango was leaning against Miroku for support. I carried Kagome inside

bridal style. She protested against the light and loud noises, even though the lights were out and everybody was

asleep. I smiled knowing she'd wake up with one heck of a hangover. I set her on her feet in her room but she clung

to me.

"Kagome, let go," I said, half-heartedly trying to pry her off.

"Mmm… I won," she said like only a drunk woman could.

"I know," I said hugging her to myself.

"You're so hot," she slurred, surprising me, "and Kami do I love you."

She pressed up against me, something only Aya had done before. The reaction I had, however, was different now that

it was Kagome. I quickly backed off, sputtering excuses.

"I- I need a shower!"

She looked at me strangely through half-lidded eyes.

"Why?"

"I- I smell like cigarette smoke and I have work tomorrow. Ja!"

I high-tailed it out of her room and upstairs into my own. I locked it and stripped, stepping into the shower quickly. I

groaned as the cold water hit me, completely waking me up. Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

"Men." I huffed before falling onto my bed.

Everything was going in circles and I couldn't help but laugh and try to catch them at the same time. It was hard but I

think I caught one before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 7-

I woke up with a slight headache. I mainly thanked the ice bag on my head. I groggily stepped into my shower. A few minutes later I came out feeling extremely well and refreshed.

"How'd I get here last night?"

A knock on my door made me forget about it quickly.

"Coming!"

I rushed to open the door. Sango's pained face peered at me, double over in pain.

"Sango! You're so pale!"

"No scream. Bathroom?"

I pointed behind me and she nodded. I closed the door softly and cringed when I heard Sango vomit.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure," she responded sarcastically.

"Hmph. You stay and I'll look for Kaede, alright?"

"Bring Morphine and forget Kaede."

I giggled and went to the kitchen. Everybody was talking about our night out with Aya and Konan. Well… Mostly Aya was talking about it. Anyways, Kaede quickly downed her breakfast and said to go on without her because she needed her medicines and equipment.

"Hey Kagome!"

I spun around to see Rin for the, I'm guessing, third time since I had come to live in the mansion.

"Hi Rin! Nice seeing you again!"

"Oh, I know! When you marry InuYasha you'll see why."

"But I'm not-"

"I've really got to go. I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll be at dinner!"

I gaped as she walked off quickly to who-knows-where. I waved it all off and went to check up on Sango.

"That better be Morphine!" she screamed from my bathroom.

"It's on the way." I lied.

A knock on my door had me feeling lazy and the day hadn't even started yet!

"Come in!"

Kaede shuffled in and directed herself towards the vomiting sounds while I lit a scented candle.

"No," moaned Sango, "I don't want no damn needle. The Morphine is good en- OW! Get it OUT!"

Miroku burst into my room wearing black boxers with his hair loose and wild. I giggled at his bewildered expression as he asked for Sango frantically.

"She's sick Miroku," I explained, "and by the way you look **so** good in the morning."

He blushed, something I thought impossible from him, and made his way out quickly.

* * *

"It was cute." I said to a now healthy Sango.

She was blushing with my description of what Miroku had been wearing.

"Yeah. Lover boy came in here with the hair loose and looking sexy." I said silkily.

"Okay, changing the subject! The dancer auditions are in 15 minutes. Let's find said sexy fiend and go."

I smiled and followed her. We stopped and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Miroku, darling, come out and help me put this on." I said sexily.

In five seconds flat he opened the door slightly, "I'm sorry. If it's not Sango I don't want to know." he said, peeking to see who was on the other side of the door.

I laughed as he spotted Sango's wide eyes. Miroku **still** had his hair down, but neatly combed now.

"I uh… Did you guys need anything?" he asked casually, as only Miroku could.

"Yeah," I said, finally calming down, "the dancers should be here for auditions and the first rehearsal. Willing to be Simon?"

Miroku scrunched up his nose before finally stepping out.

"That's Sango's job."

* * *

**Two Months Later

* * *

**

"This is like our 30th rehearsal guys. If **any** of you mess up…" I said, hinting at greater punishment.

They all shuffled nervously as Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Alright. Aisha, press play."

_Ah…_

"Guys, bring girls up and down by holding their waists! **Slowly**! Girls: splits to the floor!"

_Ah…_

"Guys: splits behind the girls! Girls: chest to floor. Guys back to floor!"

_I am the son and the heir of a shyness that is criminally vulgar._

"I am the son, guys up. And the heir, girls up. Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar, face down."

_I am the son and heir of nothing in particular._

"I am the son and heir: girls in chairs. Keep the chair back on your chest and your eyes down! Of nothing in particular, everybody look up!"

_You shut your mouth. How can you say I go about things the wrong way?_

"You shut your mouth: girls smash the chairs with the girls next to you, as rehearsed! How can you say I go about things the wrong way, guys light your torches, you **should** have your lighters out by now!"

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does._

"I am human and I need to be loved, guys swing the torches and **don't drop them**! Just like everybody else does, girls alcohol blown into **your** torches! Nice!"

I watched Sango gape for a minute and Miroku trying to bring her back. Yes, I am good.

_See I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone._

"See I've already waited, cross torches with each other, too long, turn cross with another! And all my, again, hope is, again, gone, separate and dump the water on 'em to put 'em out!"

* * *

**1 hour later

* * *

**

"Kagome you've got those dancers doing one bad ass song with even better moves!" exclaimed Sango.

I flushed at their compliments and praise; something I wasn't used to.

"I- I-"

"Just take the compliment." urged Sango.

"T-Thanks!"

"My turn," said Miroku, "that violent dance is awesome! The fire trick was just whoa!"

I laughed and thanked him also.

"You have two more right?"

"Aa. Pole dancing and the strip tease." I said confidently.

Miroku's eyes widened at the last one and urged me to continue with the preview.

"Miroku, my dancers need their break."

"It's been 45 minutes!"

"Alright, alright. Chill."

Sango rolled her eyes as we made our way back.

"Sango, I need the poles up for this, so if you'll do the honors?"

She quickly climbed the stairs up to the control room. She gave me the thumbs up and I did the same. My five dancers for this, all the females in the group, walked in with their water bottles.

"Ken, Thien, Nghia, and Robin, you guys can leave already."

"Deuce," they said in unison as they picked up their bags and left.

"Aisha, Lei, Hannah, Crystal, and Diamond, are you guys ready?"

They all nodded as Sango reached my side with a notepad, the poles up.

"Alright," she said, "what's the uniform for this one?"

"Same as last. Leather pants, shirt, and coat. Add boots with thin heel, the one before has thick."

"Does the hair have to be up in any specific way?"

"I'm thinking curls, but maybe I'll let them free style."

She nodded softly and wrote comments here and there.

"What song are you using for this?"

"'A Hole in the Head' by Sugababes."

"Nice," said Miroku, suddenly making his presence known behind Sango.

I almost thanked him but noticed he was eyeing the dancers stretch.

"Aisha!" I yelled, getting the girl's attention. "Miroku here's got his eye on you."

Miroku's eyes went wide. Aisha was a strong and dedicated dancer – my best. She was the sexy tomboy that had many men running from her challenge, even Miroku.

"Miroku!" said Sango in fake shock. "I thought you loved **all** women and would **jump** at the chance to get laid!"

"I deny all claims to that and, as for Aisha, I could swear to you that with one round she would break my dick off." he grimaced.

Sango giggled and Aisha cracked her knuckles. Truth be told, I think she **would** castrate him…

"I think we'll skip the previews." I said softly, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Sango nodded quickly, doing the same.

"After that there's the strip tease to a song in Spanish. 'Appretaito' by Azul Azul. The wardrobe for this will be white trench coats and black ankle boots. Underneath, red long sleeves that cut off above their belly rings and long skirts with slits to the thigh. Underneath **those** I want **short** shorts and black tube tops."

"Okay… Any specific hairstyle?"

"Ponytail curls. Two curls framing the face."

Sango nodded diligently, writing it all down.

"Alright. You just get back to me on the free styling for the other song so I can type these up and give it to them."

I nodded and stood up.

"Early dismissal girls. Make sure you get a lot of rest. Remember, you never know when we'll open."

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

**

"I am starting to believe," I said slowly, "that Kagome will **never** come to dinner."

"She's **sleeping** InuYasha." said Sango angrily.

"At **seven**!"

"Yes, at seven!"

A pregnant silence threatened to engulf me in the dining room and so I left. I vaguely heard Kaede tell Sango and Miroku that I hadn't eaten in a few days. So what are a few days without nutrition? What's not seeing much of Kagome for about two months and then being told that you have business overseas for two weeks? I growled softly and slammed the door to my room.

"Get. Out."

"Inu darling, I-"

"I'm **not** in the mood for your idiocies Aya. Get. Out."

I saw her swing her legs over the side of my bed as I took off my coat and loosened my tie.

"Really InuYasha, what **is** wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Leave." I said forcefully.

Aya was persistent, a bit **too** persistent for her own good.

"You need to release tension in your limbs," she purred in my ear, "and I can help."

"Aya," I said, stepping away from her, "I will never fuck you."

"If you just-"

"No, never. I don't even feel remotely attracted to you."

"Kagome is no better than the whores in New York!"

My eyes widened as I turned around to look her in the eyes. I vaguely registered somebody opening the door in my anger.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes were pools of fear, oh so very rewarding.

"I-"

"Kagome, a whore?"

"Now, I beg to differ," said a new voice, cutting in our conversation.

"Speak of the devil," said Aya, glaring at the intruder.

"Beat it honey. You're obviously not wanted," said Kagome, a smirk tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Aya grabbed her coat and made towards the door, where Kagome was. She moved to the side and mocked Aya by bowing slightly. The door closed behind her softly and Kagome smiled at me.

"All hail me, your savior," she said, grinning.

"I submit and hail thee," I said softly.

Kami had answered my fervent prayers to see my angel. I was off in heaven right then.

"It's been about two months. No hug? No 'I missed you'?" she teased.

She was so different now, so much more enticing. I walked toward her, hugging her small body to mine. I squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too," she choked out.

"Do you?" I asked, a bit hopeful.

"If, and only if, you let go," she said forcefully.

I let her go, slightly slackening my hold. My hands rested at her hips, as they had a habit of doing.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, making small conversation.

"Truthfully, no. They don't have," I said looking at her sensuous lips when she looked the other way, "what I crave."

She looked back into my eyes, her own full of mirth.

"And here I thought the kitchen served **everything**." she said sarcastically.

I was surprised at how much she had changed in two months. She seemed more aware and, to my high suspicion, every bit of a tease. Hearing her say the kitchen served everything had my brain giving me images of her on the kitchen table. I shook my head softly. She stepped back from my embrace and sat on my bed, which filled my head with **more** ideas.

'I have to stop!' I thought urgently.

"So," she said, "I hear that you're leaving us for two weeks or so."

"Yeah," I said sourly, suddenly remembering the dreaded business trip.

"Something wrong?" she asked, leaving her place and approaching me.

"Of course not," I said standing my ground and refusing to let my sex-filled mind get the best of me.

She nodded, suddenly taking on a serious expression.

"Have I ever thanked you for what you've given me?"

I looked at her a bit surprised. Why would she thank me?

"For what exactly? And no matter **what **it is I'm sure you don't need to-"

"I do," she whispered, looking away.

I gripped her shoulders and lifted her chin, her eyes meeting mine.

"You have no need to thank me for anything."

I gazed into her beautiful blue-grey eyes, feeling myself drown in their depths and emotions.

"When a random man comes to save a girl from slavery, beatings, and emotional abuse she has to at least thank him. She has to do **more** than just **thank**."

Her eyes stared up at me; full of some unknown emotion I knew I'd seen somewhere else. She stood on the tips of her feet and threw her arms around my neck. My arms snaked around her waist and we stayed that way for a while, feeling comfortable. I felt like I belonged there in her arms, feeling her warmth and steady heart beat. A knock on the door resounded in the calm stillness and I cursed the person that so dared to interrupt me.

"InuYasha," Nana's voice came through, "you come out of there and eat some dinner this instant."

"Hungry?" she asked me, smiling that flirtatious smile she seemed to have acquired.

"Ravenous," I said looking at her meaningfully.

She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards the door. Nana stood outside with a stubborn look grazing her features.

"Here you go Nana," she said nodding towards me, "he wouldn't come out so **I** made him."

I gaped as Nana moved to grab me from the wrist. She smiled wickedly before looking down at her vibrating hip, covered by her shirt. 'Miss You' by M-Flo rang out when she uncovered a small cell phone. I secretly hoped that she had meant she missed me by putting that song as her ring tone, but more importantly I wondered **why** she had a different phone than the one I had given her before.

"When'd you get that?" I questioned, with a tinge of anger in my voice.

"Hold on," she muttered, eyeing the caller I.D. and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked, a growl threatening to leave my throat.

She waved me off, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Kagome?"**

"Who else?"

**"…"**

"Shut up."

**"The stuff is here."**

"Well? Hurry up and get it taken care of!"

**"Yeah, I would but-"**

"But what?" she asked, obviously getting ticked by whoever was calling.

**"The guy wants your signature since you paid for all of it!"**

"Damn it. Fine. Stall him for me."

She quickly reattached the phone to her hip, looking around nervously.

"Yeah. That was-"

"Miroku," I said, knowing fully well what they had said, but not willing to blow my whole cover by demanding answers.

She looked at me surprised. She must've been wondering how I could've known who was calling, and if I knew what they had talked about. She must've known I wasn't looking at the caller I.D. because she probably couldn't see the small numbers, which in truth I could.

"Yeah," she softly said finally, "I have to go meet him up for something. I'll see you later."

She quickly embraced Nana, whom still had a firm grip on my wrist.

"Make him eat Nana."

She smiled at me, obviously forgetting about the phone call, kissed my cheek, to my utter disbelief, and ran down the hallway.

"Well come on. Don't stand there day dreaming about who knows what!"

* * *

**Kagome's POV : 1 Week Later

* * *

**

I watched him carry three suitcases into the trunk of his limo. I wish I could've been down there instead of Aya's skanky self, but I was currently **occupied** with certain matters…

"I've contracted several police men and two ferocious bouncers," said Miroku, grabbing hold of my attention once more.

"I made sure he got a good price," smiled Sango, "and I got the cleaning staff too."

I felt their eyes on me and I didn't blame them on bit. I was a bit out of character, down and out.

"All shipments were taken to the corner store and Seven Eleven's old house."

"Mhm," I responded, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just… Miss him I guess."

"Already!"

I nodded and they continued to gawk at me.

"The stuff's in the storage room, right?"

"Aa. I set the opening date for tomorrow. The girls are ready and so are we."

"I guess," I said, sighing loudly, "I'm going to go to sleep and… Yeah."

I felt them rise after me questioningly.

"It's morning and we know you slept well last night," said Miroku wit a hint of regret in his voice.

"I-"

"And I feel rather hurt that you wouldn't confide in me," added Sango, a hurt look on her face to emphasize her point.

I sighed, smiling at their intuition. They seemed to know me so well and were so protective, and preoccupied with my well being.

"I know!" said Miroku suddenly, his gaze intense.

"Your room is sound proof and well guarded, right Sango?"

She nodded quickly, making sure the door was closed.

"Good," I said softly.

I sat down in a nearby chair. Sango's room had become, more or less, our office and meeting place.

"Go on and tell us what you **know** Miroku."

Sango quickly sat down, her eyes not leaving Miroku's figure directly situated in front of me.

"Well," he said confidently, "yesterday you were a bit happier than usual. Now, InuYasha's gone and you're down and out of it. You must've gotten some last night and feel down because it's going to be one or two weeks before you get more!"

I covered my eyes and bent my head down, groaning.

"Miroku..." growled Sango loudly.

"I'm **right** aren't I!"

"Oh, definitely!" I said sarcastically.

His shoulders slumped and he looked pensive.

"You guys haven't talked in about two months. Cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Two months and you guys are **still** attracted to each other."

"If you say so," I muttered.

"Don't worry. I saw him this morning."

"Where?" I asked frantically, forgetting about appearances.

"The hallway." she said calmly.

"The hallway? Our hallway? **This** hallway?"

"Yes, **this** hallway. He was in front of your door, obviously debating whether to enter or not."

"D-Did he?"

"I pushed him in." spoke up Miroku, grinning madly.

"I closed the door." said Sango quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"Five minutes later he came out with some sort of list-"

"With names and numbers." interrupted Sango eagerly.

Numbers? Then a light bulb went off in my head. My cell phone had been on my night stand instead of in my purse. But why would he want my numbers?

"Obviously wants to check up on his property and so forth."

I rolled my eyes at them.

"I swear... you two love each other and think alike."

"Think alike!"

Bingo.

"So you don't deny loving our male friend here?"

"I-"

"I mean you didn't deny it so it must be true, right?"

"Well, I-"

"About time. Have fun getting some tonight Miroku." I said grinning ear to ear.

Sango continued sputtering, red-faced.

"How was **your** oh so awesome sex last night, huh!"

My eyes widened as Sango turned Miroku's attention to me. A challenge, eh?

"Well let's call InuYasha and ask him, shall we?"

Miroku smiled knowing it was an all-out war raging before his eyes. He handed me his phone, already ringing.

"Speaker phone Kagome," Sango demanded.

"Might as well." I shrugged.

* * *

Ah... I wish I had more of a response for this story, like I did for Black and White! I'm highly proud of this story, I see it as well written, as can be expected of an average sixteen year old. Tell friends, get yourself to take a little time and tell me that you like it, you hate it, or what I should improve on. It's much appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 8-

I was on a damn jet to New York wishing I was back in my house with Kagome. My feelings for her were getting harder and harder to ignore. It was no longer simple carnal attraction.

"Monsieur InuYasha, vous avez mal?"

"I'm alright Myouga."

Myouga was, more or less, my traveling companion. He was mainly in charge of my schedule and accommodations. He knew many languages and was therefore very useful.

"InuYasha, if I may ask, why do you not let your older brother take over?"

"Excuse me?"

"It would surely give you time to look for a mate."

In a fleeting moment I could hear myself respond with every fiber of my being that I already had one.

"Or maybe spend more time with the possibility?"

I started to seriously consider the option. The crazy notion was brought on by none other than Kagome.

'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome,' I repeated in my head.

"I-," I started, cut-off by my vibrating hip. "Excuse me Myouga."

I unbuckled my seat belt and walked towards the back end, flipping the phone open as I went.

"Hello?"

"InuYasha?"

Speak of the seductive devil, Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Mhm."

"Me and Miroku are here too." spoke up Sango.

I was on speaker phone and for some reason or other I had this awful sense of foreboding on this particular conversation.

"Hey guys. All's well?"

I placed the phone between my ear and shoulder, grabbing a foam cup.

"Most definitely," Miroku answered happily.

I filled the cup with coffee, added sugar, and milk. I eyed the open refrigerator, origin of the milk, and found whipped cream.

"Hold on."

"Okay." they said in unison.

I put the phone down and attacked my coffee with whipped cream. I put it back and picked up my phone once again.

"Back."

"Put your coffee **down**," said Miroku quickly.

I put it down gently, licking the whipped cream off my fingers.

"Why?" I questioned curiously.

"InuYasha, Sango wants to know how good our sex was."

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at Kagome's tone; her voice was so... So _casual_.

"I- What?" I stuttered.

"We want to know if it was as good as she says it was!"

**Now** I knew why Miroku had told me to put down my coffee.

"I- I- I-."

"Are you as big as she says?" Miroku inquired slyly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

My eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and I was utterly amazed at how much of a tease Kagome was.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, why isn't he answering?" interrupted Sango, annoyance clearly shining through her features.

"Because its true!" I squealed in delight.

"Ladies, I do believe we've left InuYasha in a state of shock."

"Oh." I said with an 'oops' look. "Tell him we left to the mall."

"What for?" asked Sango curiously.

"Tomorrow's outfits!"

Sango smiled and nodded in approval, leaving Miroku to deal with InuYasha.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was trembling on the floor, barely holding the phone.

"She certainly has **you** a bit bothered." chuckled Miroku.

"Shut up." I growled half-heartedly.

His laughter fueled my feeling of helplessness. I got up stiffly and drank half of my coffee in one gulp.

"I'm absolutely sure Sango has done the same or worse on more than one occasion."

"Not as far as to ask about my size... I don't think..."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Miroku sighed on the other end of the line.

"So what are you planning to do with the numbers you took from Kagome's phone?"

"Huh?"

"I know, they know. What're you planning?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yep."

I calmly took a sip from my coffee, though my hands were still shaky.

"I have no idea. I feel like calling them all and telling them to distance themselves. I want to tell them that she's mine and mine alone."

I could almost see Miroku's knowing smile and I felt like ripping it to shreds.

"Tsk, tsk my friend. No girl likes an overly possessive guy, scares them away."

"Wha-."

"You tell the guys to distance themselves and she won't have many friends and she'll feel like she's in a small box that you're heavily guarding."

"Aa."

"Mhm. Well, I must be on my merry way."

"Alright. We'll talk later."

"Yes and, by the way, Kagome and Sango agree that my size is very much so fitting of any gifted man."

I heard him laugh insanely before he hung up. I almost crushed the phone to pieces as I returned to my seat.

"InuYasha, do you want to head to the hotel first or do you wish to arrange a meeting A.S.A.P?"

"The hotel sounds nice." I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Sango, get out of that dressing room already." I demanded.

Sango peeked her head out, hair cascading down.

"Give me back my hair-tie." she scowled.

I shook my head softly with a smile. She pouted and stepped out slowly. She had on a black strapless dress that pooled around her feet.

"Kagome, we own a **club,** not a fancy restaurant!"

"Alright, alright."

I got up and started searching the store. I returned with skirts and shirts of my choice. I handed them to Sango, who grumbled something about 'all the unfairness in the world'. I laughed and lifted my arms, stretching out the knots in my back.

"Mmm... nice view," said a voice behind me as Sango stepped out with a black skirt and a purple spaghetti strap.

"You think so? I'd think it would be obstructed by my hair," I said, turning around.

Konan flashed me a smile, as did Miroku. My eyes, however, settled on their friend.

"This is Kouga. Kouga, that's Kagome."

"Hello there," he said in a deep, masculine voice.

"Hello to you too."

Sango cleared her throat and Miroku's eyes nearly popped out when he caught sight of what she was wearing.

"You want that one," I said with a smile.

I gave her the hair-tie and she returned to change.

"So," said Kouga in my ear, "what does a goddess like you do at night?"

His breath on my ear had my head spinning.

"I run a club," I said turning slightly to face him.

"Really now… Later on?"

"You mean when I'm wearing my night clothes?"

"When you aren't-."

"You should check out the club tomorrow night Kouga," Konan said with an angry expression.

I took the opportunity to put some space between me and Kouga, to his disappointment.

"It opens tomorrow night."

"Did you invite **all** of them?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded and I threw my arms around his neck

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kouga, I felt, was attracted to me and wasn't one to give up easily. Two weeks were starting to sound like forever.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV 1 Week Later…**

**

* * *

**

One fucking week was starting to sound like forever. How I survived the first one was beyond me.

"Myouga?"

"Yes?"

"How fast can you get me a jet home?"

"It's been ready for a week."

My eyes widened and settled on his fidgety figure. I had the sneaking suspicion that he knew a bit more than he was letting on.

"The meetings?"

"Handled for me to be there as a representative if you so decide."

"My clothes?"

"Washed and packed."

"I see..." I muttered thoughtfully.

Was I **that** obvious? Did I need to see her **that** bad? Yes. I had to see her as soon as I possibly could. I needed to hear her voice, touch her skin.

"I'll take you up on that jet back home."

Myouga quietly nodded and left to find my suitcases. He returned shortly with three suitcases the size of Montana and approached me.

"Yes?"

"Shall I alert your household of your early return?"

I thought it over for a minute, an unwanted picture of Aya on my bed made my mind up for me.

"No, I'll handle that on my own."

I watched him smile knowingly and leave the room. Too many people were smiling knowingly damnit. I quickly came to the conclusion that I was **extremely** obvious in my sentiments towards Kagome and that I missed her a bit too much.

"Monsieur Fanfares will be piloting the jet back to Tokyo; he's the fastest we've got."

I nodded to him, shook his hand, and made like a cheetah to the terminal.

* * *

**Kagome's POV Dream Sequence Starts**

**

* * *

**

"Last night's whipped cream, hm?"

I nodded slowly, his arms around my waist, slowly pushing me back until the back of my knees hit the edge of his bed.

"Mhm."

"It tasted good." he whispered in my ear, a shiver running down my spine.

I closed my eyes, fervently asking myself what I had gotten myself into as my back hit his mattress. My thoughts, however, were non-existent when I felt his teeth against my neck.

"Kagome." he whispered.

"Mmm."

"Kagome."

* * *

**Dream Sequence Ends**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome!"

"Mmm- What!"

I sat up groggily, half-expecting to see InuYasha there. Instead I saw Sango and Miroku hovering over me.

"I swear," muttered Sango.

Miroku gave her a pointed glare before turning his attention back to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," I said, my cheeks most assuredly red, "what's up?"

"Rohan and Aya got a hold of one of our fliers from last week."

"What?" I asked, fully awake now.

"That bitch decided to be **nosy** and went into **my** room and found the fliers on my desk."

"They were bound to notice the radio vans and loud music Sango. Plus, it's about time we did some snooping and lying of our own."

Sango and Miroku raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled wickedly, grabbed hold of a brush, and cackled.

"She's out of her bloody mind," Miroku whispered to a nodding Sango.

"Most definitely," she whispered back.

I fixed them with a pointed glare as I finished combing my hair.

"Come on love birds," I muttered, passing them to reach the door, "I'm sure Aya isn't going to waste much time in calling InuYasha."

We quietly ran down the hallway we had come to consider our own. We slowly came to a halt when we heard Aya and Rohan shouting at each other in the living room.

"What do you **mean** you can't bloody find her!"

"Just that, you fucking whore! I can't find Maya Lishohitz anywhere!"

I drew in a breath and felt my heart beat increase ten-fold. I gasped for breath, but forced myself to calm down.

"Can't you do **anything** right!"

"I don't see **you** busting somebody out of a heavily guarded jail!"

"Naraku **helped** you!"

"Naraku," I repeated to myself softly.

Where had I heard that name before?

"I'm not arguing over this anymore, alright?"

"Fine," she huffed.

"How are you planning to hurt her friends? **Her**?"

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" she muttered.

"Well?"

"Maya's gonna beat the shit out of her. Then Naraku is going to take what's left of her with him to wherever it is he's going."

"What for?" he asked, obviously confused.

"He wants to screw the whore as far as **I** know."

"Oh."

"What do **we** get out of all this?"

"I get InuYasha and you get revenge for your stupid pride."

"Mother fucki-"

Miroku covered Sango's mouth and quickly pulled her back behind me, not wanting her to give us away.

"Hello?"

In our panic to keep Sango quiet we hadn't heard Aya's phone ring. I looked at Rohan, who was shuffling something in his pocket. He pulled it out a little bit revealing it to be a tape recorder.

'He's planning to come out clean if they get caught!'

"Where are you?" Aya growled darkly.

"Maya." I whispered.

"**What** unfinished business? **This** is your unfinished business!"

"Kar!" I thought, fearful of what Maya was capable of.

"Look bitch, we're meeting at some warehouse at the docks."

"The police? We've had so many people call in with false alarms for that place that they just stopped going."

She laughed manically. I turned around and fled. Miroku and Sango watched me run into my room.

I sat down on my bed, in the dark, my eyes closed, and no sound other than my breathing was present. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"InuYasha."

I rocked silently back and forth, tears making their ways down my cheeks, as they used to do so often.

"InuYasha," I whimpered, "save me again. Onegai."

I buried my face into my knees; I seeked the comfort I knew was miles away. I wanted his arms around me again.

"InuYasha!" I cried out, my voice becoming out ragged.

I wanted him **there**, holding my gaze with his golden eyes. I wanted to hear him tell me everything was going to be alright.

"InuYasha!" I screamed, the sound bouncing off the walls that enclosed me, leaving behind an awful silence.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

**

* * *

**

_InuYasha…  
_

'Kagome?'

_InuYasha… Save me again… Onegai…  
_

'Kagome is that you? Are you okay? Kagome!'

_InuYasha…_

'Gods, Kagome! What's wrong!'

_InuYasha!_

"Kagome!"

I looked around wildly, growling with a passion.

"Are you okay, InuYasha-sama?"

"Fanfares-sama! I'm… alright it seems."

"Aa. You've been a bit uneasy for about an hour or so now."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to forget Kagome's frantic screams.

"I uh… Who's flying the plane if you're over here drinking coffee?"

"Auto pilot,." he answered, handing me a cup of fresh coffee.

I nodded, still scared out of my wits.

"How long till we get there?"

"Couple of hours, night-time to be a bit more precise. Lady Kagome must be anxious, ne InuYasha-sama?"

"How do you know about Kagome?" I snarled.

"Y-You said her name many times and-"

A beeping noise coming from the cockpit interrupted him, much to his obvious relief.

"Ah, sweet duty calls. Excuse me, InuYasha-sama."

I watched him quickly scamper away from my sight.

"Kagome," I whispered softly.

No matter how much I tried to shake off the feeling that Kagome was in danger it kept returning. I could practically **swear** I had heard Kagome scream out my name pleadingly. I flipped open my phone and to my bloody luck I was low on battery and had no signal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

I was heavily tempted to throw the phone at the pilot, but I didn't think I'd survive much without him…

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**

* * *

**

I barely heard the sound of footsteps through the fog that seemed to have settled around me.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Not quite bitch."

I vaguely registered laughter and I tried to roll away from the nightmare.

"Who are you?" I asked, willing my eyes to open.

"Hah. As if I'd tell you." said the voice, now distinctly feminine.

"Aya?"

"Hah, look she got it right," laughed another, deeper voice, obviously drunk.

"Shut up imbecile!" she screamed, skin hitting skin.

"Bitch," he slurred.

"Naraku and Maya get here in the morning."

I heard them leave, still bickering.

'Naraku and Maya get here in the morning!'

I frantically restarted trying to open my eyes. I pulled my arms, but found them tied to who-knows-what. My legs were in no better shape.

"InuYasha!"

* * *

**Narrator's POV!

* * *

**

Sango and Miroku paced back and forth. It was nine p.m. and they were supposed to be opening the club right then. Kagome, however, was absolutely nowhere to be found. They looked in her room, the bathroom, the library, and even in the club, to no avail.

"What if Aya-."

"Don't say it. Aya and Rohan have been gone for a week now and they couldn't have possibly come in without anybody noticing them… Right?"

Sesshomaru came up behind him and cleared his throat, making himself, and his wife, known.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed, suddenly hit with the brightest of all his ideas. "Would you care to open the club for tonight? Kagome seems to have gone missing."

"I guess... Find her soon though."

Next to him Rin was kneeling, thanking whatever Gods for letting her have a break. She made straight for the kitchens. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango raised an eyebrow at her actions but dismissed it as a 'Rin thing'.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

**

* * *

**

Finally I was out of the terminal, with **all** of my suitcases (don't ask), and into my own car. I turned on the radio for good measure. Bad idea.

"Yes Martha, last night Maya Lishohitz, convicted of being a slave trader, escaped with help of unknown suspects with Barbie-face masks. Early today the body of Kar Lishohitz, her husband, was found mutilated in his beach home in Tokyo, Japan. The woman is armed and dangerous and if you have any information please call-"

I turned it off. If Maya Lishohitz was on the loose my Kagome was in trouble! She had already killed her own husband Kar because he hadn't been convicted as she had. Now, I felt my stomach doing awful flips in my stomach as I neared my house, or mansion, or whatever. Kagome was in there, she **had** to be!

"What in all the seven hells that hath fury...?"

There were cars and millions of cars parked in the ample parking lot outside my home. There were radio vans and flashes with people all over being held back by two big looking guys. Had Kagome been mutilated and found? Using speed I knew was supernatural I ran to find the source of it all.

"Sango! Miroku!"

I entered the house and bumped straight into said people.

"Where's Kagome?" I demanded.

"We uh… I uh…"

"They don't know," said Sesshomaru, "and if you'll excuse me I've got a club to run."

"Where's Kagome!"

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**

* * *

**

I heard them, faintly yes, but I heard them nevertheless. They were, yep you guessed it, still bickering.

"The whole damn Black Market is looking for her! They even got the police on this!"

'They're looking for me! InuYasha!'

"Rohan! What did Naraku say when he called you earlier!"

"He said that he was no longer taking part in this deal. He left an hour ago for Virginia, Colorado."

"Virginia isn't in Colorado you fool!"

"That's what **he** said!"

"What about Maya?"

"Maya's still coming."

My breath hitched in my throat, I fully knew that Maya had every intention of killing me off. She was going to kill me agonizingly slow with a knife. It was just what I would picture her doing, just because she was that type of twisted person.

"Good. Maya is still coming. Then I still get my wonderful InuYasha..."

That sick daughter of a dog!

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

**

* * *

**

"InuYasha please calm down. I'm sure Kagome's around here somewhere. I mean how could Aya and Rohan get in here unnoticed?"

"Easily! Everybody here knows them and they all don't necessarily like Kagome or have contact with the outside world in any way!"

Sniffling behind me, at the stairwell, caught my attention.

"Who's there?" I demanded in a harsher tone than I had intended to use.

"I'm Sweet Lo."

"Sweet Lo? What are you crying for?"

"I know where she is."

In a second I was at her side, gripping her shoulders in anxiety.

"Where?"

"I'm afraid of them InuYasha."

"Afraid of who?"

"Afraid of Aya, Rohan, Maya, and Naraku."

"Don't be afraid. They won't come after you because we won't tell them."

"You won't?"

"I won't."

"Alright. I overheard Aya and Rohan talking in loud voices in Aya's room the other day. She was telling him how to get to Warehouse Nine in the nearby port."

"Alright. That's all I need to know."

"Hold on there," Konan's voice stopped me, "I'm going with you."

"And why the bloody hell is that?"

"Rohan is my brother."

* * *

And sadly, we near the end. But hey, good things come in small packages sometimes, right? Tell me what you think. Arigatou minna-san! 


	9. Chapter 9

Dancing Dragons

-Chapter 9-

"Rohan is my brother."

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation and didn't mind him going along as much as I had at first.

"Let's go." I growled.

"InuYasha slow down!"

That damned woman was screaming in my ears, even if she didn't know it. Her voice was high with fear because I was going over the speed limit. Didn't she understand that Kagome was more important than breaking a few laws?

"Shut up will you!"

I dodged the cars, weaved in and out through traffic, and each time Sango's screaming got worse. I sighed and grabbed hold of my ears for a second when we finally arrived at our destination.

"What the hell?" muttered Miroku next to me. "It's deserted."

"Let's go in."

We went in and, oh dear god, it was deserted. No Kagome, no Rohan, no Aya, no nothing.

"Sweet Lo." I growled warningly.

"Cut your growling and come over here."

I looked over to Konan who had a door open. Trick is the door was on the ground. We all moved quickly and found all the damned guards right at the foot of the stairs. We knocked them out quickly. We as in: Me, Miroku, Sango, and Konan. Sweet Lo just stayed put like the good girl she was.

"It's the Underground Railroad!" exclaimed Miroku in a high pitched voice.

Sango punched him, slightly ticked at his nerve.

"We're trying to save Kagome here. The Underground Railroad is **not** in Tokyo, Japan baka!"

Up ahead we found that the bad guys always like to make it hard on you when you want to find the person they kidnapped. There were two hallways, fifty fifty chance.

"Right. Me and Konan will go through the left and the rest of you guys go through the right."

They all nodded in assent and went on their way. Konan and I ran looking both ways occasionally shouting out Kagome's name.

"InuYasha!"

Both of us stopped in unison and ran ahead, again, in unison.

"Kagome!"

I could hear her screaming my name frantically behind the damned steel door in front of us. Konan looked at it with a hopeless look.

"Idiot." I muttered before running straight into it.

To Konan's great amazement, and to the great boost of my ego, the door gave in under my weight and force.

"Kagome!"

I spotted her tied to a hospital bed; her hands chained with handcuffs to the bars and her ankles the same. Her eyes were blind folded with a black scarf, preventing her from seeing where I was. I took off the blind fold and she struggled to open her eyes and adjust to the sudden bright light.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes kitten?"

"Don't call me kitten."

I laughed and looked around for the keys. Konan, however, had a different idea. He grabbed a gun off of a nearby table and shot the handcuffs, freeing Kagome successfully.

"You could've hurt her moron!" I screamed.

"But I didn't," he said calmly, "now move."

I picked up Kagome, whom was limp in my arms.

"Rohan." I muttered.

"Oh bravo InuYasha. You know my name."

"Konan, what're you doing with that gun?" asked a different woman, which I guessed was Maya.

"Maya." I growled with hate.

"Hello to you too cutie."

I felt disgusted, utterly disgusted.

"Konan, what're you doing with that gun?" asked Rohan, approaching us.

"Stop Rohan." he said, pointing the gun at the man.

"You wouldn't shoot your own brother, would you?"

"Would I?" he asked softly.

"No!" he screamed lunging for the gun.

The gun went off and so did I. I went straight for Maya, whom I saw fingering a gun under the waistband of her pants.

"Pay bitch!"

I punched her in the nose and, surprisingly, she was knocked out.

"I'm sorry brother." Konan whispered behind me.

I looked back and saw Rohan on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Konan shot him; he saved Kagome in a way.

"Hey InuYasha..."

"Hm?"

"Are you **sure** you're business man? You're too well-built to be a business man I-"

"What the hell!"

We both looked up from Rohan's body to Aya's insane face.

"Kidnapping, dealing with convicts, freeing said convicts, and dealing with Naraku? The same guy that wanted to take Kagome from me two months ago?"

"It's where she belonged!" she sneered.

"Shut up." I growled darkly.

"Why couldn't you be like those guys in high school, eh? Why couldn't you just bow down to me and bed me because of my looks? No," she laughed, "you had to fall for the damn whore. Supposed victim to emotional abuse and such. It's all trash and lies!"

"Shut up." I said, louder.

The police busted in, all pointing guns at Aya.

"I'm still here InuYasha," she said in a sudden mood change, "**love** me. Leave Kagome and come with me. I could offer you much more than her, please. I'm **begging** you!"

I shook my head silently. There was no way I was leaving Kagome any time soon.

"InuYasha. My blood will run on your hands. Come with me **now**!"

She lifted Maya's gun from the floor and pointed it to her head.

"Aya, what are you doing? Put the gun down Aya." I pleaded.

"I just wanted you to love me InuYasha." she said in between tears.

I looked away and heard three shots ring out. I buried my face in Kagome's body.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Back Home 1 Day Later

* * *

**

"Kagome. Kagome wake up, please. Wake up kitten. I promise I don't bite... yet."

Her pinkish color stared back at me, unmoving. Her chest rose and fell with every second that passed, every agonizing second.

"Kagome please," I said looking around me, checking to see that we were alone, "I love you Kagome..."

"Aww!"

I turned around to see Sango and Miroku hugging each other, faking tears and all.

"I love you, Miroku!"

"I love you too, Sango!"

Again they hugged, faking tears.

"You idiots are going to get it." I growled.

"Yikes!" they squeaked and high-tailed it out of the room, with me hot on their trail.

"I hear Sesshomaru took over for you InuYasha!" screamed Miroku in front of me, running still.

"So what!"

"We're taking over Kagome's club!"

"The hell you are!"

"Oh?" questioned Sango, slightly out of breath.

"I am!"

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

I opened my eyes to the stale white ceiling, something pleasant I guess.

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

"Yes Nana." I responded softly.

I felt better than I had before; after being strapped to who-knows-what, who wouldn't?

"Well it's time to eat! To drink! Everybody out! Out, out, out, out!"

I giggled as everybody ran out and Nana brought me a plate of steaming spaghetti with cold lemonade.

"Oh, did I ever tell you how much I adore you Nana?"

"Plenty of times child, plenty of times."

I twirled in front of my mirror. Everybody would love my surprise at the club, especially those guys that had been coming since the opening of the club itself. My dancers, more commonly known as the Dancing Dragons now, were on every other day, having their breaks. I, however, was their teacher and therefore the crowd demanded I do a dance too. Well, I had prepared my dance and I was going to perform it that night.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV

* * *

** "Sesshomaru, are you sure you understand everything I've told you about **all** the companies and their investors and-" 

"InuYasha. Calm down and go home already. I'm sure your mate must be up by now."

"M-Mate!"

"Oh that's right. Sit down little brother."

I sat down obediently, peering at my older brother as I used to when we were kids.

"This is your first girlfriend and I must tell you not to screw it up."

"Excuse me!" I shouted indignantly, shooting off my seat.

"Sit."

I, indignantly, followed orders.

"I mean don't be stupid and possessive. Girls don't like over protective guys, much less overly possessive ones."

"I'm getting the talk at the age of 24?"

I walked into the club, it was now late at night, and I was doing my routine check. I had yet to go check up on Kagome and her health, but I decided it could wait for a few minutes. The crowd was especially rowdy tonight and I noticed Sango and Miroku were standing at the foot of the crowd, entranced by the dancer shaking her sapphire belly ring.

"Wait a minute... A sapphire belly ring!"

I pushed and shoved to the front of the line and saw none other than my own kitten dancing with barely any clothes on! She was on the stage her dancers were usually on dancing to some foreign song. Strips of her white skirt fluttered everywhere and her white tube top had me staring, like all the others. She bounced this way and that, she even dumped a bottle of booze on the crowd, who cheered like maniacs wanting more. The lights started to fade and soon nothing the bright glow of the exit sign could be seen, the music started to become slower, almost hypnotic.

"What the hell...?"

Suddenly a light flashed and concentrated on Kagome. She moved her hips in time with the song. She did the splits once or twice and turned around and slapped her ass in front of many of the men.

"Kagome you get off that stage!" I screamed with fury.

She shook her head and winked at me. What the hell was she thinking doing those seductive dances in front of a rowdy crowd! I jumped onto the stage, to Miroku's great amusement. Sango joined him in his laughter, giving me an awful sense of foreboding and whenever I got those...

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!"

"NO STRIPPING!" I screamed, looking at Kagome's swaying body.

To my great horror they started playing the Siren Remix. I waved my hands at the D.J.'s booth to see Sango smiling with her evil face down at me. It was a conspiracy.

_Like a Siren's song you rescued me In your eyes I have found my way home When the world outside falls all I need is you In your arms is where I'll stay_

Kagome looked at me with that secretive, flirtatious smile from before and swayed her hips to the music.

"Kagome?" I questioned, a bit confused.

_The strongest winds can't tear me from you With each passing breath you consume my soul I will sail through the eye of the storm Just to die in your arms_

She put her arms around my neck and I just couldn't stop my hands from going around her waist, her barely clothed waist...

_And as the tide shall rise under these stars tonight I'll hold on my heart till I find you again dreaming of a world far away_

She leaned her head on my shoulder, as if she was tired and had a heavy burden on her own shoulders.

'Bad feeling, bad feeling, bad feeling!'

I tried tugging on her waist to get her to leave the stage but she just wouldn't budge.

"We're slow dancing in front of people, isn't that weird?"

She had read my mind, the little vixen.

_The strongest winds can't tear me from you With each passing breath you consume my soul I will sail through the eye of the storm Just to die in your arms_

I was wondering why the air between us was so tense and serious...

_And as the tide shall rise under these stars tonight I'll hold on my heart till I find you again dreaming of a world far away_

I saw those crazy girls eyeing me. They reminded me of Konan stating that I was too well built to be a business man. Her head came up and her beautiful eyes looked into mine.

"What happens if I think I love you?" she asked innocently.

_I'll hold on my heart till I find you again dreaming of a world far away_

I caught her lips with mine in a blissful kiss. The kiss I had been waiting for for two goddamn months. It was mine, mine, mine! All mine!

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "I don't know."

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

I took InuYasha's arm and he helped me out of the car. Seeing so much black in one place was weird, but the cemetery's aura of death and stillness overcame that feeling with fear.

"Chill. Just dead people."

"Just dead people." I mimicked him sarcastically.

Trailing behind us, were Sango and Miroku, dressed in black like everybody else, and behind them the news crew.

"Why the hell is the news crew coming?" I demanded sternly.

"Something about you being popular and such a good example to haters because you were going to the burial of your kidnappers and stuff," Sango responded easily.

"Did you call them for publicity InuYasha." I growled impatiently.

"Maybe."

I punched him square in the nose.

"Take that for publicity." I growled.

I huffed and continued walking on my own.

"Here." said Miroku seriously, handing him a napkin.

"Thanks."

I saw him get up, no thanks to anybody else, and continued towards the burial. That looked like it hurt.

* * *

**1 hour later

* * *

**

"So guys," I asked, looking from InuYasha to Sango, Miroku, and Konan in the back seat, "how **did** you save me?"

Sango and Miroku both quickly said they were nowhere near me having gone the wrong way. That left me with Konan and InuYasha, the only heroes so far.

"Well?"

"Uh… You see.. I… Uh… Konan?"

"Don't you pin this on me!" he yelled.

"Tell her about how we saved her!"

"Touchy subject." he explained.

"Oh and it isn't for me? I saw some girl shoot herself because she supposedly loved me!"

"I shot my brother!"

I rubbed my temples slowly.

"Never mind… Hey Sango. What's 'Cherry'? Sesshomaru gave me the keys to Cherry and I don't know what in the world-"

"He gave you the keys to his most expensive car, Cherry?"

-Uh... I don't own Inu & Co. The End.-


End file.
